No es una chica normal
by VeroLautner
Summary: Jacob Black es actor y llega a Nueva York para descansar junto a sus amigos Bella Swan y Edward Cullen. Lo que nunca espero fue encontrarse a la chica de sus sueños en un local de alquiler de películas pues era una chica común pero.. de verdad lo era?
1. Nueva York

Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.

ADVERTENCIA! ESTA HISTORIA ES UN REMAKE PROPIO!

Capitulo 1. Nueva York.

Hola. Mi nombre es Jacob Black. Soy actor, tengo 20 años, piel trigueña, alto, ojos cafés y algo musculoso. Bueno puedo decir que soy atractivo. Tal vez me conocen por mi papel favorito, el hombre lobo de la saga Twilight.

Luego de unas largas jornadas de grabación de la última película de la saga Breaking Dawn, me dieron un par meses de descanso, gracias a Dios, porque ya estaba un poco cansado de andar sin camiseta en todo momento… Es que a Stephanie Meier no se le pudieron ocurrir unos lobos que no fueran exhibicionistas? Bueno el caso es que iba en un avión camino a Nueva York ya que junto con Bella y Ed (si ellos Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen) decidimos para pasar unos días divertidos con el resto de los chicos, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie, que ya tenían unos días descansando. Además que ellos nos habían insistido en pasar más tiempo juntos antes de que se terminaran las grabaciones. Que puedo decir, nos hicimos muy amigos después de tanto tiempo.

-Cuanto falta para llegar?-Preguntó Ed por enésima vez sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Calma amigo, faltan unos 30 minutos, además cuál es tu prisa? Es que acaso no llevas un hermosa chica a tu lado?-Le respondí yo sonriendo..

-Es cierto amor.. Que acaso tienes a alguien esperando?-Dijo Bella sarcásticamente..

-No cariño, es que ya tengo las piernas entumidas, Gracias Jake por el comentario-Añadió con el ceño fruncido mi amigo.

Yo solo me eche a reír, me encantaba hacer que Bella se mosqueara por cualquier cosa que dijera Ed, claro que luego pagaba las consecuencias porque Edward se las arreglaba para llevarse a Bella lejos y me dejaban a mi solo con nuestros amigos los paparazzis (nótese el sarcasmo)…

Bella adivinando mis pensamientos me miro -Tranquilo Jacob no voy a dejar que Edward te deje solo con los periodistas, aunque es muy chistoso ver tu cara de ¿A dónde demonios se fueron? Pero esta vez no lo haremos te lo prometo-Dijo conteniendo la risa.

-Bueno gracias Bella tu sí que eres una buena amiga, no como tu querido novio que me deja en los momentos más críticos-Dije sarcásticamente.

-No sé de qué te quejas Jake, ni que te fueran a causar un daño psicológico o algo así, aunque creo que ya lo tienes-Dijo soltando una carcajada.

Yo solo lo mire con los ojos entornados preparando una pequeña venganza por su dulce comentario.

Pronto la azafata nos aviso que nos acomodáramos para el aterrizaje y Ed suspiro contento, mientras que yo sonreí para mis adentros por la bromita que le iba a hacer.

Apenas bajamos un centenar de paparazzis nos abordaron.. Uno de los periodistas nos pregunto el motivo de nuestro viaje a Nueva York y yo me adelante sonriendo.

-Vamos a acompañar a Edward a una consulta médica-Dije con cara solemne.

Bella y Ed me miraron con cara de ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Mientras yo hacia unas muecas para no soltarme a carcajadas.

-Es que acaso está enfermo señor Cullen?-Pregunto el periodista.

-No, lo que sucede es que tiene problemas de incontinencia-Me adelante a responder yo con toda naturalidad.

De inmediato se extendió un silencio en los paparazzis y como se un clic se tratase todos comenzaron a reír. Incluyéndome. Ed me miro amenazante y Bella me dió la mirada "arregla esto si no quieres problemas". Me apresuré a salvar mi pellejo.

-Es broma chicos-Dije-Solo vinimos a descansar de las grabaciones por unos meses, Edward no tiene nada.-Agregue sonriente.

Luego de eso conseguimos escabullirnos y una vez en el auto Ed se me fue encima. Mierda! Estaba cabreado.

-Ed solo es una broma hermano así como mi trastorno psicológico recuerdas?-Solté una carcajada. Bella estaba aguantándose la risa tratando de ser neutral pues si se reía de su novio ahí si se armaba la bronca.

Yo respire profundo y lo mire-Ya hermano tranquilo no vuelve a suceder-Dije sonriendo-Pero eso si cuida lo que dices que el que hace bromas debe aguantar bromas-Agregue riéndome de nuevo.

-Está bien hermano estuvo buena-Acepto riéndose-A propósito nos bajamos primero nosotros y luego tu.

-Si, no se preocupen igual a mí nadie me espera-Dije-en cambio los chicos deben estar ya afuera de su edificio.

-No seas exagerado, aunque tienes razón, con eso de que nuestros edificios son vecinos ya me imagino a Emmett y Jasper haciendo bromas todo el día y a Alice y Rosalie planeando fiestas a diestra y siniestra.

Los tres soltamos unas carcajadas y como si de una adivina se tratara se escuchó el móvil de Bella.

"Chicos que bueno que ya llegaron!, hoy a las 9 pm, fiesta de bienvenida en la azotea, con jacuzzi así que traigan trajes de baño. Besos, Ali"

Nos miramos y rompimos de nuevo en carcajadas.

Llegamos al edificio de Ed y ya su guardaespaldas estaba ahí, se saludaron y subieron a descansar. Yo solo les hice un saludo con la mano y le pedí al chofer que me llevara al apartamento pues quería darme una ducha.

Cuando llegue ya estaba Sam allí, mi amigo guardaespaldas. Le di una palmada en el hombro mientras subíamos al piso de mi apartamento. Sam era mi guardaespaldas desde hace mucho así que era como alguien de mi familia.

-Voy a darme una ducha Sam.-Avise.

-Está bien Jake, estaré viendo Tv.- Respondió.

Solo sonreí cansadamente y me fui a mi habitación, me deshice de la ropa y acomode una toalla en mi cintura mientras entraba al baño. El agua caía sobre mi cuerpo relajando cada musculo a su paso. –Esto es la gloria-pensé. Poder tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo para relajarme era lo que necesitaba pues tuve que madrugar hoy y sentía los músculos agarrotados por el viaje.

Cuando salí, me puse unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta de cuello en V negra y una chaqueta de cuero negra, con unas zapatillas Nike negras, mis favoritas.

Salí a la sala y Sam estaba dormido en el sofá con la boca abierta y el control remoto en la mano, solo pude soltar una carcajada, lo cual hizo que mi amigo se sobresaltara y me mirara acusadoramente.

-Tranquilo Sam, no lo pude evitar-Dije aun riéndome.

-Muy gracioso Jake, a donde vas? Creí que querías dormir-Dijo mi amigo.

-Hermano, son las 11 de la mañana ya no puedo dormir, sabes que durante el día me es imposible pegar el ojo-Le dije pensando que por más que lo intentara solo conseguiría dar vueltas en la cama.

-Entonces a dónde vas?-Volvió a preguntar Sam poniéndose de pie.

-A BlockBuster amigo, voy a rentar algunas películas para ver durante el día, ya que en la noche tengo la fiesta que Alice organizó-Le conteste.

-Me lo imaginaba, esa chiquilla no puede estar mucho tiempo quieta, pobre Félix-Dijo mi amigo refiriéndose al guardaespaldas de Ali.

Yo solo sonreí, el tenia toda la razón.

-A propósito ya trajeron tu camioneta, está abajo-Dijo Sam tendiéndome las llaves.

-Vamos Sam, quédatelas, no quiero conducir hoy-Conteste haciendo una mueca.

Llegamos a donde estaba estacionada mi hermosa camioneta, una Range Rover negra, obsequio de mis padres por haber ganado el premio a mejor actor revelación.

Tardamos unos 15 minutos en llegar al Blockbuster de Lexington Avenue, Sam bajó y se quedo apoyado en al auto ya que no había mucha gente. Me acerque al mostrador donde ví a la chica más hermosa que había visto. Tenía el cabello liso hasta la cintura, castaño oscuro, de piel trigueña, ojos café claros, cejas delgadas y oscuras, labios carnosos y rojos. Llevaba unos shorts jeans que mostraba unas piernas bien trabajadas, una camiseta del almacén cuello en V ceñida al cuerpo que dejaba ver una parte de su estomago y su cuello y unas zapatillas idénticas a las mías.

No sé cuánto tiempo duro mi inspección pero la chica me observaba con gesto impaciente, allí fue que caí en la cuenta de que no había gritado mi nombre, no se había puesto histérica y lo más importante no había lanzado sus brazos a mi cuello. Alcé una ceja en su dirección pensando aun en lo hermosa que era.

¿Quién será aquella chica? Dejen reviews y lo sabran! =D


	2. La chica del Blockbuster

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

**ADVERTENCIA! ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA REMAKE PROPIO!**

Capitulo 2. La chica del Blockbuster.

-Hola? En que puedo ayudarte?-Me dijo la chica.

-Mmm… Yo.. Bueno.. Yo buscaba unas películas-Dije y luego me golpee mentalmente pues eso era obvio.

La chica debió pensar exactamente lo mismo porque alzo una ceja- Oh en serio?-Dijo irónicamente.

Alguien atrás de ella, supongo que su jefe, carraspeo y ella rodo los ojos y cambio su expresión.

-Oh si claro, enseguida te ayudo-Dijo intentando ser amable, Es que esta chica no sabía quién era yo?, digo, nunca me había gustado llamar la atención y ahora que quiero que alguien me reconozca, debieron reprenderla para que me hablara amablemente.

Me condujo por unos pasillos cargados de estantes llenos de películas y se paró de repente dirigiéndose a mí.

-Que genero te interesa?-Pregunto con esa actitud de eres demasiado lento para estar entablando una conversación-Yo la justifique pues desde que entre y la vi mi cerebro parecía que se había ralentizado.

-Bueno en realidad no había pensado en ninguno en particular, pero las películas de terror son mis favoritas-Le dije aun extrañado de que aún no diera signos de conocerme.

-Bueno tenemos, La Reunión del Diablo, Apariciones y La Compañera de Habitación, que se han estrenado recientemente. Te interesan?-Pregunto señalándome las películas.

En realidad yo había estado observando su largo cabello y sus piernas descubiertas por lo que no escuche nada de las películas.

-Y bien?-Dijo ella impaciente.

-Bueno las llevo todas-Dije sin saber qué demonios iba a ver mas tarde.

Ella tomo las películas y las llevo a la caja, hizo algunas cosas en la computadora y luego me miro.

-A nombre de quien pongo la factura?-Me pregunto con toda naturalidad.

Yo creo que en ese momento mira cara debió ser graciosa pero tuve que forzarme a contestar.

-Jacob William Black-Dije aun shockeado.

-Bien señor Black son 25 dólares-Me dijo ella teniéndome una bolsa con las películas y la factura.

Yo pagué y le mire aun esperando alguna reacción normal, pues trabajando en un sitio así ella debía conocerme. Por todos los cielos detrás de ella había un poster de Abduction! Y si.. ahí salía mi cara!

-Necesitas algo más?-Dijo ella extrañada por mi escrutinio y de paso exasperándome.

-Si, me puedes decir tu nombre?-Pregunté.

-No veo por qué debo decírtelo- Me dijo y se fue hacia el fondo del almacén.

En su lugar llego una chica rubia que me miro lujuriosamente y me pidió un autógrafo. Vamos…por lo menos algo normal, ya pensé yo que todas las chicas aquí eran extrañas.. Mientras escribía en un papel, la chica hermosa volvió cargando una mochila algo grande y había reemplazado la camiseta del local por una linda blusa blanca que se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo. Supuse que había terminado su turno de trabajo pues se dirigía a la salida cuando la chica del mostrador se dirigió a ella.

-Adiós Ness! Nos vemos mañana..

Bueno eso era algo. Podría llamarse Vanessa, o… vale se me habían acabado las opciones, pero por lo menos conocía como la llamaban-Pensé cuando ella volteo con el ceño fruncido hacia la chica, supongo que por haber revelado su nombre frente a mí y acentuándose más cuando yo sonreí abiertamente por conocerlo.

-Adios Chantalle, cuídate-Dijo secamente. Se puso unas gafas Ray-Ban tipo aviador viéndose aun más hermosa y salió de la tienda. Yo me apresure a salir para ver hacia donde se dirigía y vi que tomaba un taxi.

-Que pasa Jake conseguiste las películas?-Pregunto Sam.

-Necesito hacer algo Sam-Dije ignorando su pregunta-Quiero ir tras ese taxi-Agregue subiendo a la camioneta y apresurando a mi amigo.

-Para que Jacob que sucedió?-Pregunto mi amigo extrañado.

-No pasó nada. Solo es una chica hermosa y para nada normal que quiero conocer-Respondí como si esa frase se dijera a diario.

El solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza pensando que seguramente había perdido la chaveta.

Mientras seguíamos el taxi yo pensaba que estaba actuando estúpidamente por una chica, pero es que ella no era una chica común y corriente, ella no era de esas chicas que se dejaban deslumbrar por la fama y eso no se encontraba mucho.

-Estás seguro de esto Jacob?-Me dijo seriamente Sam sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Por qué no Sam? solo quiero conocerla es todo.-Le dije a mi amigo que como siempre me apoyaba en todas las locuras aunque siempre tuviera que sacarme de problemas y recibir regaños de mis padres por permitir que hiciera disparates. Ellos siempre se enteraban por cualquier medio así que no tenia forma de esconder nada de lo que hacía.

-Bueno, pero como vea que la chica va a algún sitio extraño te hago regresar para el departamento entendido?-Dijo Sam sacando a relucir su faceta de guarura.

-Está bien Sam, además a donde va a ir? Ni que fuera hija de un mafioso o algo-Dije riéndome por las ocurrencias de mi amigo.

El taxi se detuvo en la Universidad de Nueva York (NYU). Ness salió del auto y siguió su camino hacia el campus.

-Una universitaria eh-Dijo Sam moviendo las cejas.

Yo solo sonreí. Ella era una caja de sorpresas. No tenía el aspecto de una chica universitaria, yo pensé que estaba aún en la secundaria.

-Tu chica sí que es estricta, es que no va almorzar nada antes de ir a clases?-Preguntó Sam.

Yo arrugue el ceño y mire el reloj. 1 pm, Sam tenía razón.

-Bueno Sam, que te parece si comemos algo mientras ella sale, no pensé que fuera a clases así que debemos esperarla-Le dije a mi amigo-Me pregunto que estudiara?-Pensé en voz alta.

El solo sonrió y se puso la mano en el estomago-Pensé que nunca lo dirías. Y no te preocupes cuando ella salga la interceptas y la invitas a comer algo, así sabrás todo lo que quieras-Agregó.

Decidimos almorzar en la cafetería de aquella universidad. Algunas chicas llegaron y me pidieron algunas fotos, pero por suerte se fueron cuando nos trajeron la comida. Luego de dos horas Sam ya estaba harto así que lo envié a casa.

-Estás seguro Jake? No quieres que te acompañe?-Dijo mirando los alrededores revisando si era seguro.

-No seas exagerado, nada me va a suceder. Además esta chica no me a morder o algo así-Agregue soltando una carcajada.

Luego de que Sam se fuera seguí esperando y cuando casi paso otra hora vi a Ness saliendo de un edificio y hablando con un par de chicas. La vi gesticular varias veces y despedirse con la mano. Luego se dirigió al edificio de enfrente y entro a un salón.

Porque Jacob sigue a esta chica? Que lo cautivo?

Diganme que les parece!


	3. El salon de Baile

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 3. El salón de baile.

Yo esperé unos minutos y la seguí, era un salón de baile. Entré en un pequeño estudio que tenía un ventanal donde se observaba todo pero de afuera no se veía nada, el salón tenía espejos por todos lados y unas barras que lo atravesaban en los extremos. –Así que es bailarina-Pensé.

Vi como dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y se quitaba sus zapatillas. Luego se quito la camiseta dejando la vista un top deportivo negro cruzado en la espalda que mostraba su abdomen bien marcado. Después se quito el short, mostrando una licra negra corta que dejaba ver mejor sus hermosas piernas.

Encendió una grabadora que estaba sobre una mesa y empezó una canción de género hip hop. Ella era sencillamente espectacular, se movía de forma elegante pero sensual, estaba encantando con el movimiento de su cabello y las expresiones concentradas de su rostro.

Cuando la canción termino se oyeron unos aplausos y en el fondo en una silla estaba un chico en el que no había reparado, tenía unos 23 años, era rubio, atlético, de ojos azules y llevaba unos pantalones deportivos…únicamente.

Y este de dónde salió?-Pregunte mentalmente y arrugando el ceño.

-Alec! Que susto me has dado! De donde saliste?-Dijo Ness llevándose una mano al pecho mientras hablaba.

-Ness entraste pensando en yo no sé qué cosa que no notaste que estaba aquí sentando descansando, llegas tarde-Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Si lo siento, bueno empecemos entonces-Dijo Ness amarrándose el cabello en un moño alto.

Empecemos a qué?-Me pregunte mentalmente y enojado pues vi que el tal Alec la tomaba por la cintura y la jalaba hacia el-Pero que me pasa? Estoy celoso de un chico que no conozco por una chica que tampoco conozco, tal vez si me he vuelto loco-Me reproche.

Respondiendo a mi duda empezó a sonar música clásica y ellos comenzaron a bailar ballet. En realidad eran muy buenos, lo hubiera disfrutado de no ser porque el rubiecito no paraba de tocar a Ness y sonreírle pícaramente. Cuando terminó la pieza, Ness respiraba agitadamente y se veía algo agotada.

-Estas bien Ren?-Preguntó Alec.

-Si estoy bien Al no te preocupes. Repitamos la pieza una vez más-Dijo Ness pero cuando fueron a comenzar ella se tambaleo y "Al" (nótese el sarcasmo) la sostuvo.

-Nada de eso Ness, no ves como estas? Otra vez te saltaste el almuerzo?-Pregunto con aspecto preocupado.

-Si es que se me hizo tarde en el BlockBuster pero debemos ensayar Al, la competencia es en una semana-Dijo Ness que estaba poniéndose pálida.

-No Ness, ve a comer algo, yo aprovecho para ir a clases. Avísame cuando llegues a casa-Le dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

Decidí hacer mi entrada.

-Hola-Le dije. Ella se sobresaltó y volteó en mi dirección.

-Qué haces aquí?-Me dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Solo vine a verte.. Tenía curiosidad.-Dije deseando que no se enojara por mi atrevimiento.

-Es que has estado todo el tiempo observando?-Preguntó sonrojándose.

Yo solo sonreí y asentí ante su sonrojo. Como alguien tan perfecta como ella podía avergonzarse cuando tenía un talento espectacular? Luego pareció caer en cuenta de que la había seguido hasta aquí porque cambio su expresión.

-Es que eres un acosador o qué?-Me espeto.

-No! solo que me dio curiosidad ver que hacías después de tu trabajo-Dije tratando de que eso no sonara a acosador, pues no era normal que a alguien le diera curiosidad lo que hace una desconocida.

–Déjame decirte que lo que haces es excelente-Agregue para que su enojo disminuyera.

Ella hizo el amago de una sonrisa pero luego se tambaleo y yo la sostuve antes de que cayera. Su piel era exquisitamente suave y tenía un olor dulce que me nublo los sentidos. Jacob que te pasa hombre, la chica esta débil y tu dejando que las hormonas te controlen-Me regañe mentalmente.

-Vamos, déjame invitarte a comer algo, debes estar famélica después de tanto bailar y por lo que oí no has comido nada-Le dije intentando ser amable.

Ella asintió algo insegura pero la tome por los hombros y la conduje a la salida para que no cambiara de opinión. Cuando llegamos al auto ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego me miró.

-Es que por ser actor debes tener un auto tan llamativo?-Pregunto sarcástica. Bingo! Ella sabia quien era yo! Sonreí con alegría y solo me encogí de hombros.

Le abrí la puerta caballerosamente y ella solo murmuró un agradecimiento. Conduje durante 30 minutos y llegamos a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos en Nueva York, era sencillo y elegante al mismo tiempo.

Como ya me conocían nos condujeron de inmediato a una mesa y nos enviaron al camarero rápidamente.

-Buenas noches señor Black en que puedo servirle?-Pregunto el camarero.

-Por favor nos traes la carta?-Pedí amablemente. Ness no decía nada solo observaba el lugar detalladamente y estaba algo seria.

-Que pasa no te gusta el lugar?-Pregunte.

-No, está bien, solo un poco elegante pero está bien-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno era cierto no era muy sencillo pero yo no conocía algún sitio sencillo acá en Nueva York, pues no venía muy seguido.

-Oh bueno, lo siento no conozco muchos lugares acá-Dije. En realidad no sabía cómo actuar con ella parecía una chica impulsiva y no quería que se espantara por algo.

-Ness es el diminutivo de que nombre?-Pregunte.

-Renesme. Renesme Miller-Contestó. Asentí. Nada cerca de Vanessa. U otro nombre.

-Y que estudias en las NYU?-Tenia muchas preguntas para ella pero no sabía por cual empezar así que me fui por lo que conocía.

-Estudio Leyes. Voy por el primero año.

En ese momento llego el camarero y ordenamos, ella una lasagna y yo macarrones con queso.

-Leyes-repetí-, no te imaginaba como una chica de universidad sabes?-Dije-Que edad tienes?-Agregue.

-Si. Me pasa con frecuencia, no luzco como una universitaria. Tengo 19 años. Y tú?-Me pregunto.

-Acabo de cumplir 20-Dije.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono y yo lo revise.

"Que estas esperando para venir? Esto está de lujo hermano y tu quien sabe donde andas metido! PD: Hay chicas lindas! Em"

Yo solté una carcajada por la personalidad de mi amigo, era un donjuán. Alce la vista y ella me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Oh lo siento, son mis amigos que están en una fiesta y yo se supone que debía estar allí-Le comente.

-Porque haces esto?-Dijo de repente-Porque me seguiste y me observaste toda la tarde? Ahora me invitas a cenar como si me conocieras. Faltas a la fiesta con tus amigos por ayudarme. No entiendo tu curiosidad si yo solo soy una chica normal-Agrego tan rápido que casi no entendí lo que decía.

-Te equivocas. Tu eres muchas cosas excepcionales pero no una chica normal, además solo es una fiesta-Dije sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojo y esbozo una linda sonrisa.

- Y el baile? Porque lo haces?-Dispare de nuevo. Me tenía encantado y eso que no habíamos hablado de muchas cosas. Supongo que la pregunta la incomodó porque cambio su expresión a una avergonzada.

-Para pagar mis estudios. Tengo una beca universitaria por ganar una competencia de Ballet. Por eso entreno duro, de otra forma no podría seguir estudiando-Dijo sonrojada.

Trajeron la comida y cuando se fue el camarero me dirigí ella.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Todos tienen problemas económicos alguna vez-Le dije tratando de ser amable. Pero ella hizo una mueca.

-Y tú que sabes? Tu en tu mundo perfecto nunca vas a tener esa clase de problemas-Dijo secamente-No te falta nada y botas el dinero en autos costosos, fiestas y ropas de marca-Agregó.

-Tú no me conoces Renesme-Dije mosqueado. Yo trataba de confortarla y ella me ofende.

-No hace falta hacerlo. Todos los de tu sequito creen que tienen el mundo en las manos y que todas las chicas deben arrojárseles a los pies y si no lo hacen se aprovechan de ellas. Por eso me seguiste no es así? Porque yo no lo hice, porque yo no soy como todas-Dijo totalmente enojada.

Esto es el colmo, la enojada es ella cuando el ofendido soy yo-pensé-además quien se va a aprovechar? De qué demonios hablaba?

-Sabes? Después de todo me equivoque. Eres normal, porque como todo el mundo me etiquetaste de engreído y arrogante solo por ser actor. Debería haberme ido a la fiesta y divertirme pero me quede ayudarte y tú te dedicas a juzgarme-Le dije yo también enojado.

-Pues qué esperas?-Dijo poniéndose de pie, tomo sus cosas y saco unos billetes.-Gracias por la lasagna-Me espeto y arrojo los billetes en la mesa.

Quieren saber porque la reacción de Renesme? Dejenme reviewss!

_Aquí les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capi!_

_Busque mi camioneta y empecé a buscarla por la calle, hasta que la encontré y horrorizado vi como la tomaban dos hombres y la empujaban contra la pared._

_._


	4. Accidente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 4. El accidente.

Cuando salió yo aun seguía pegado a la silla pues lo que había comenzado como una conversación divertida se convirtió en una discusión que ya no recuerdo ni cómo empezó. Deje unos billetes en la mesa y salí mirando a todos lados, no la veía por ningún lado. Llegué a mi camioneta y empecé a buscarla por la calle, hasta que la encontré y horrorizado vi como la tomaban dos hombres y la empujaban contra la pared.

Frené en seco y me baje corriendo, cruce la calle y los hombres estaban pidiéndole sus cosas cuando ella me vio, me hizo señas con la cabeza que no me acercara. Pero qué demonios? Como no me iba a acercar si le estaban haciendo daño?

-Déjenla en paz-Grité. Los hombres voltearon a donde estaba yo y se miraron entre sí para luego sonreír fríamente.

-Quien lo dice?-dijo uno de ellos mientras me golpeaba. Yo le devolví el golpe pero el otro me tomo por los brazos y oí a Ness gritar. La razón? Pues el que estaba enfrente de mi saco un cuchillo y justo cuando iba hacia mi Ness se metió en el camino y recibió ella dos puñaladas en la parte baja del abdomen. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Los hombres huyeron y yo llame una ambulancia y a Sam.

Me arrodille y puse su cabeza en mis piernas. Todo va a estar bien le decía, pero eso creo que lo decía mas para mí que para ella. Cuando llego la ambulancia y auxiliaron a Ness, también llegaron los periodistas preguntándome un millón de cosas que yo en ese momento no iba a responder. Sam que ya había llegado los aparto y yo me subí a la ambulancia y le tome la mano a Ness.

-Todo va a estar bien-Me dijo Sam-Voy a ir al hospital en el auto-Agregó.

Yo solo asentí.

Durante el trayecto solo pensaba en que todo había sido mi culpa, si no me hubiera acercado como Ness me pidió ellos solo se hubieran llevado sus cosas y ella estuviera bien. El paramédico me miro y me dijo que ella había perdido mucha sangre pero que los médicos se encargarían de salvarla, que no me preocupara. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Lloraba por una desconocida, pero que sin proponérselo se había convertido en la protagonista de mis pensamientos y ella no podía morir.

Cuando llegamos al hospital se llevaron rápidamente a Ness y yo me acerque a la sala de espera. Allí estaban los chicos que se levantaron y me abrazaron aun sin saber quién era la chica que estaba herida, pero así eran ellos, me apoyaban solamente porque sabían que yo lo necesitaba.

-Que hacen aquí?-Pregunté.

-Sam nos avisó. Estas bien?-Me preguntó Bella.

-No. Esto es mi culpa-Respondí.

-Como puede ser tu culpa si ni siquiera la conoces?-Dijo Emmett.

Todos lo miraron por su falta de tacto y el solamente se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de disculpa.

-Es mi culpa porque ella me pidió que no me acercara, los tipos solo iban a robarla.-Dije.

-Eso no lo sabes Jake, que tal que luego de robarla igual fueran a herirla?-Dijo Rose-Debes dejar de culparte y pensar que ella va a mejorarse.

-Rose tiene razón Jacob. Lo importante es que estabas ahí para auxiliarla y pedir ayuda-Dijo Ed-Pero como es que estabas por ahí? No lo entiendo-Pregunto confuso.

-Yo la conocí en la mañana en un BlockBuster-Dije-La seguí todo el día porque no es una chica normal-Agregué como si esa fuera una buena respuesta.

Todos me miraron como si me hubiera vuelto loco menos Ali.

-Está bien Jacob. Ella va a estar bien-Aseguró abrazándome.

-Ya avisaste a su familia?-Pregunto Jasper.

-No sé quiénes son sus padres-Dije frustrado.

-Como se llama? Yo lo averiguare-Dijo Sam.

Yo lo mire agradecido-Renesme Miller, estudia Leyes en la NYU, es todo lo que sé.-Dije-Ah y es bailarina, tal vez asi sea mas fácil encontrar información-Agregué.

El asintió y se fue.

Un medico se dirigió hacia nosotros con aspecto preocupado.

-Quienes son los familiares de la chica con heridas en el abdomen?-Pregunto.

-Su nombre es Renesme Miller. Yo la traje. No se quiénes son sus padres, soy su amigo-Dije muy seguro.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dar información a nadie que no sean parientes directos de la paciente-Dijo el doctor.

-Pero doctor, no sé donde están. Por favor dígame como esta ella?-Dije casi suplicando.

-Bueno en ese caso, debo decirle que tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión considerable pues había perdido mucha sangre, ya que esa zona es muy delicada. Por suerte logramos salvar uno de los ovarios pues el otro sufrió daños muy severos-Dijo. Yo palidecí.

-Es probable que no pueda tener hijos, pero con tratamientos exhaustivos puede lograrse. La paciente debe quedarse un tiempo hasta que salga de peligro y muestre mejora en los órganos comprometidos-Siguió-Si localizan a sus padres, deben dar aviso al hospital para consultar cuales tratamientos pueden permitirse, pues son muy costosos además de los gastos médicos de la operación.

-No es necesario-Dije-Yo correré con todos los gastos.

El médico me miro seriamente, asintió y se fue.

-Lo ves Jacob? te dije que todo iba a salir bien-Dijo Ali.

-No sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando sepa que tal vez no pueda tener hijos. Me va a odiar por haberle causado esto chicos-Les dije a mis amigos lamentándome.

-Eso no va a pasar-Dijo Edward-Vas a ver que ella no te va a odiar. Te va a agradecer por haberla ayudado.

-Eso espero-Dije bajo mi aliento.

En ese momento llego Sam con aspecto preocupado y unos papeles en la mano. Genial, nótese el sarcasmo, mas malas noticias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que opinan? Cuáles serán las malas noticias? Dejen reviews!

Aquí les dejo un adelanto:

_Llegamos a la puerta de su habitación y respire profundo. Debía prepararme para su odio, para reclamos, para lo que sea. Pero nunca me prepare para lo que vi cuando entre…._


	5. No es Renesme Miller

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capítulo 5. No es Renesme Miller

-No existe-Dijo Sam. Me imagino que mi cara de confusión fue evidente porque agregó-Ella no existe, no hay ninguna Renesme Miller que estudie Leyes en la NYU.

-Como es eso posible Sam?-Dije enojado-Yo vi que ella entraba a clases, tu también lo viste por Dios!

-Lo sé, Jacob, cálmate. Eso no es todo. No fue fácil porque en la universidad no querían darme esa información. Hay una Renesme que estudia Leyes en primer año, pero no es Miller, es Bruckner-Termino Sam con gesto grave.

-Pero, Bruckner? Me estás diciendo que Ness es familiar del productor Jerry Bruckner?-Pregunté algo incrédulo.

-No Jake, no es solo un familiar. Según los medios el productor dijo hace unos años que su hija Renesme Bruckner vivía y estudiaba en Inglaterra para mantenerla alejada de las cámaras -Dijo Sam.

Todos los chicos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

-Pero porque negaría su nombre? No entiendo absolutamente nada! Como es que nadie sabe que esa chica es hija de ese hombre?-Dijo Emmett incrédulo.

Yo estaba peor que mi amigo, como es posible que ella escondiera que su padre era famoso, que tuviera que mantener una beca universitaria y que trabajara en una local de alquiler de películas? Mi cabeza estaba hecha un embrollo de preguntas que me volverían loco si no les daba una respuesta. Decidí sentarme un rato y cerrar los ojos.

Los chicos se fueron despidiendo y dijeron que vendrían en la mañana. Yo solo asentí.

-Sé que es mucho para digerir Jacob pero debes olvidarte de eso por un momento porque hay otro problema-Escuche a Sam sentarse a mi lado.

-Que sucede ahora?-Dije cansado.

-Es mejor que lo veas-Dijo Sam tendiéndome su móvil en una página de noticias.

"Jacob Black acude en ayuda de una joven herida. De acuerdo a testigos oculares un par de hombres estaban asaltando a la victima cuando el reconocido actor frustro su cometido. Lastimosamente los criminales lograron herir a la joven antes de tomar sus pertenencias y huir. Esperamos que tanto la joven como el actor que causa sensación en las adolescentes se encuentren bien".

Y así seguía una sarta de estupideces que no se acercaban a la verdad. Ni siquiera habían mencionado el nombre de Ness. Malditos periodistas pensé. Hasta tenían una foto donde mostraban a una Ness agonizante en mis piernas.

-Son unos morbosos. Como es posible que muestren a Ness en esas condiciones. Todo con tal de sacar las noticias rápido. Ni siquiera han pasado tres horas por Dios Santo!.-Dije mientras le devolvía el teléfono.

-Ese no es el problema Jacob. Los hombres que cometieron el asalto no debieron reconocerte pero ahora en la noticia te muestran a ti y a la chica que asaltaron. Creerán que puedes identificarlos-Dijo Sam seriamente-Debes irte de Nueva York.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado Sam. Ness me necesita. Porque no puedo ser alguien normal maldita sea!-Dije alzando la voz.

-Tus padres me pidieron que te sacara de aquí así sea a la fuerza-Agrego Sam-Ellos también se enteraron apenas sucedió. Tuve que llamarlos. Lo siento Jake debemos irnos-Siguió Sam y se puso de pie.

-Ya te dije que no Sam, mis padres pueden decir lo que sea. Por Dios ella esta herida! Y por mi culpa.. Como quieres que me vaya y la deja así como así-Le pedí con la mirada que me entendiera.

Suspiró-Esta bien. Localicemos a sus padres ya que sabemos por los menos quien es su padre para que se haga cargo y así te puedes ir tranquilo-Dijo Sam.

-Espera. No quiero hacer eso. Por algún motivo ella no está donde dice su padre que esta. Quiero hablar primero con ella-Dije sin intenciones de cambiar de opinión.

En ese momento llego el médico y dijo que Ness ya había despertado.

-Desea verla señor Black?-Preguntó.

-Claro que sí-Dije rápidamente.

-Sígame entonces. Acabo de informarle sobre su estado. Se altero un poco pero no hubo necesidad de sedarla.-Me pidió. Yo asentí sombríamente.

Le avise a Sam que regresaba enseguida y el dijo que iba al apartamento a ducharse. Yo solo asentí. Antes de ir a su habitación pasamos por la recepción y realice los trámites para que comenzaran con los tratamientos.

Llegamos a la puerta de su habitación y respire profundo. Debía prepararme para su odio, para reclamos, para lo que sea. Pero nunca me prepare para lo que vi cuando entre, ella estaba más pálida, tenía unas marcas violáceas debajo de los ojos y rastros de lagrimas por todo su rostro, sus labios estaban de un color rosa opaco y los mordía repetidamente, su vista estaba perdida en la ventana de la habitación y se acariciaba el abdomen por encimas de los vendajes.

-Hola.. –Dije de forma cautelosa. Ella volteo lentamente y me miro sorprendida.

-Que haces aquí?-Me pregunto con voz baja. Yo me acerque a la cama y le tome la mano.

-Yo te traje recuerdas? Tenía que saber cómo estabas…-Dije.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Pero aun no entiendo porque te quedaste. Nada de lo que me pase debe importarte. Yo te trate mal en el restaurante-Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Yo lleve mis dedos a su frente y los pasé suavemente alisando las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron con su gesto.

- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que no estabas bien. Ya me encargue de todos los gastos que requieres para el tratamiento de fertilidad-Dije en voz baja.

Ella solo asintió y desvió la vista. Otra lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

-Lamento mucho haberme acercado. Tal vez ellos no te hubieran herido si yo no hubiera llegado y nada de esto estuviera pasando-Dije bajando la cabeza.

-No seas tonto. Te pedí que no te acercaras para que no te hicieran daño-Dijo sorprendiéndome. Yo pensé que ella me había pedido que me alejara para no empeorar las cosas. Alce la vista de inmediato.

-Para que no me hicieran daño a mi? Porque?-Le dije atropelladamente.

-Jacob, desde que te vi supe quien eras, como no hacerlo, sales en todos lados –Dijo sonriendo levemente- Fui injusta contigo, no eres como todos. Te juzgue de forma equivocada. Me hubiera sentido horrible si además de eso te hubieran herido a ti en vez de a mí. Yo no tengo nada que perder. Tú tienes padres y una vida. Yo ya no tengo nada de eso desde hace tiempo.

Yo me había quedado en silencio. No entendía como ella decía que ella era menos importante que yo. Si ella era sencillamente espectacular, talentosa, inteligente y hermosa.

-De que estás hablando? Como que no tienes vida? Acaso lo que hiciste hoy no es tu vida? Te vi bailar de una forma tan apasionada que me dejo sin aliento y te saltaste tu almuerzo con tal de llegar a clases. Eso demuestra lo entregada que eres a tus estudios. Y tu… Tú tienes padres.. Yo lo sé…- Dije lentamente evaluando su reacción a mi pequeño discurso.

Ella me miro sorprendida y después esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tenía razón, no eres como todos. Y... lo averiguaste no es cierto? Por eso afirmas que yo tengo padres aun cuando te he dicho que no tengo…-Dijo ella.

-Si lo averigüé. Estábamos tratando de localizarlos para avisarles de tu accidente pero no aparecía ninguna Renesme Miller como estudiante de Leyes en la NYU. Me puedes explicar que escondes Renesme Bruckner?-Le dije al mismo tiempo que pasaba mis dedos por sus suaves mejillas.

Ella bajo la vista y alcance a distinguir una nube de tristeza en sus ojos. Que era lo que le había sucedido a la chica que me había robado los pensamientos en un solo día?

-No sé si deba contarte que es lo que escondo. Es algo que deje atrás hace mucho tiempo. Yo ya no soy Renesme Bruckner, así que no debes localizar a mis padres-Me dijo después de unos minutos.

-Ren. Que fue lo que te sucedió? Por favor dímelo. Yo necesito saber que fue lo que causo que me juzgaras de esa manera sin conocerme. Puedes confiar en mí-Le dije casi suplicándole mientras le tomaba las manos.

Me miro durante unos segundos y yo solo deje mi alma al descubierto. Mostrándole todo lo que sentía con la mirada. Diciéndole que podía confiar en mí. Que nada iba a cambiar si ella me contaba. Ella suspiro y se acomodo en la cama con un poco de dificultad.

Que les pareció? Renesme es hija de un productor famoso! Pero.. porque no quiere que nadie lo sepa ¿Que le habrá sucedido a Ness? Dejenme reviews!


	6. La historia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 6. La historia

-Bien. Hace cuatro años yo vivía en Los Ángeles con mis padres. Ellos como ya debes saber son productores muy reconocidos, en especial Jerry. Jerry siempre me reprochaba que no lo llamaba papá pero no sé, siempre lo he llamado así-Dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-Un día a Jerry le ofrecieron un contrato con una película que auguraba ser muy importante y él lo acepto pues era una oportunidad enorme. El caso es que en casa se realizo una celebración y llegaron muchísimos actores y productores-Ella se detuvo un momento y suspiro-Mi madre insistió en que bajara a la fiesta, me dio un vestido ajustado y unos zapatos altos y ella misma me peino. Yo estaba muy emocionada porque mi madre muy poco estaba en casa y mucho menos me ayudaba con cosas de chicas. A mi casi nadie me conocía pues mis padres no salían nunca conmigo y por eso no me relacionaban con ellos, allí nadie podía decir que estaba la hija de los famosos productores Bruckner. Yo me tome unas cuantas copas de vino para distraerme y uno de los actores me invito a bailar pero yo me negué. Siguió insistiendo hasta que me llevo a la fuerza a una de las habitaciones mientras todos estaban bailando y bebiendo y me quito la ropa y abuso de mí. No pude defenderme porque el tenía unos 20 años y además estaba borracho. Cuando le dije a mi madre ella me pidió que no le dijera nada a Jerry, que un escándalo como ese arruinaría sus carreras. Yo tome mis cosas me vine a Nueva York y le di a todo el mundo un apellido diferente, excepto en la universidad porque tuve que dar mis documentos de identificación. Logre convencerlos de que mantuvieran mi nombre en secreto a cambio de mantener el titulo de las competencias de baile, lo cual fue conveniente para mí pues así podía pagar mis estudios. Jerry dijo a los medios que me había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra indefinidamente, el creyó que había sido por capricho que me fui de la casa, o eso fue lo que mi madre le dijo. Aunque nunca me ha dejado sola. Me envía dinero pero yo lo devuelvo.

Yo estaba furioso. Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado. Como era posible que tus propios padres te dieran la espalda de esa manera? No puede haber personas tan frívolas que solo piensan en el éxito propio y no en lo que sienten sus hijos. La mire y ella me observaba caminar por toda la habitación con expresión seria. Luego me hizo señas para que me acercara y continuó.

-Al principio fue difícil porque solo tenía 15 y no conseguía ningún trabajo pero unos chicos me vieron bailar y empecé en las calles. Todo lo que tengo lo he conseguido con mi trabajo y con el baile. Es todo lo que necesito. No tiene que importarte. Yo lo olvide. Tú debes hacerlo. Ahora sabes porque reaccione de esa manera en el restaurante. Lo siento-Dijo tomando mi mano.

-No tienes porque sentirlo. Lamento haberte respondido de esa manera. Puedo quedarme?-pregunté con la esperanza de que me dejara cuidarla por esa noche.

Ella miro el reloj .1 am. Asintió.-No quiero que te vayas a esta hora-Me dijo y se recostó en la almohada.

Yo me senté en un mueble que había en el extremo de la habitación y le envié un mensaje a Sam pidiéndole que no volviera que mañana hablábamos mejor y me recosté.

-Gracias Jake-Escuche su voz.

Sonreí y me quede dormido.

Había pasado un mes desde que Ness había sido internada y yo solo volvía al departamento para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Ella insistía en que estaba bien que no necesitaba que estuviera todo el día con ella, pero yo lo hacía, no me importaba que ella no lo necesitara.

Los chicos también fueron al día siguiente del accidente y todos quedaron encantados con ella. Rose, Bella y Ali salieron haciendo planes donde la incluían para cuando la dieran de alta. Sin pensar que ella tal vez necesitara descansar o que tendría cosas que hacer. Chicas.

Por otro lado Ed, Em y Jazz concordaron en lo hermosa que era a pesar de su deterioro y le enviaron flores a penas se fueron. Yo solo hice oídos sordos a sus comentarios para no enojarme con ninguno. Aunque no lo decía abiertamente, ellos ya sabían que yo sentía cada vez más cosas por ella pues siempre soltaban carcajadas cuando la mencionaba, ya que según Emmett ponía cara de borrego enamorado. Yo me quedaba callado.

Además me había enojado cuando su amigo "Al" fue a visitarla. Pues me miro como un bicho raro y hablo con ella como si yo no estuviera ahí.

-No te preocupes Ren. Hay otras competencias. Debes descansar y recuperarte para seguir entrenando-Dijo el rubiecito tomándole la mano-Además en la universidad ya saben lo que paso así que por las clases tampoco te preocupes y en unos días comienzan las vacaciones.

Mi cara debió ser un poema cuando salí para no seguir escuchando al bailarín porque lo chicos se miraron e hicieron muchas muecas para no soltarse a carcajadas.

Emmett aún se burlaba de ello.

La relación entre Ness y yo había avanzado mucho, no es que fuéramos novios o nada de eso, pero estaba implícito que ambos sentíamos algo más allá de una amistad. Siempre la tomaba de la mano, rozaba sus mejillas y ella me miraba tiernamente todo el tiempo. Eso era algo no?

-Tus amigos son geniales-Dijo Ness el día que le dieron de alta. Pues todos habían ido y le desearon mucha suerte en su recuperación en casa. Diciéndole que la iban a visitar y que tenían muchos planes para ella.

-Si lo son-Afirme yo. Pues habían estado siempre ayudándome durante esos días que no me quise despegar de ella.

-Vamos es hora de llevarte a casa-Me miro sorprendida- Y si te voy a llevar yo mismo-Dije respondiendo a su pregunta muda.

-Pero Jacob has hecho demasiado por mí. Con pagar los tratamientos y el resto de gastos médicos es más que suficiente. Es más aun estoy pensando cómo hacer para pagarte todo-Replico Ness.

-No vas a pagarme nada porque es un obsequio-Dije yo-Y te voy a llevar yo quieras o no está claro?-Agregue sonriendo y ella hizo un mohín.

Nos encaminamos a la salida y estaba Sam esperándonos con mi hermosa camioneta. Le tendí las llaves para poder hablar tranquilamente con Ness y nos subimos al auto.

-No que me ibas a llevar tu?-Pregunto burlona.

-No exactamente pero es como si lo hiciera-Dije riéndome.

Durante el trayecto le estuve preguntando cómo se sentía, si quería parar a comer algo, si necesitaba comprar algo hasta que la aburrí.

-Dios Jacob William Black, no quiero nada! Yo sola puedo hacer mis cosas así que no tienes porqué estar preguntando si?-Me dijo sonriendo exasperada.

-Está bien, está bien lo siento-Dije tratando de que no se enojara.

Sam soltó una carcajada y yo lo mire con la ceja alzada. Me sonrió y me guiño un ojo.

Genial, ahora mi guardaespaldas también se burlaría de mi por ser un dominado-pensé.

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Sam. Deteniendo en un edificio que estaba a dos cuadras del BlockBuster, en Lexington Avenue. Era muy bonito y sencillo. Ayude a bajar a Ness y le dije a Sam que me esperara. Tuvimos que subir por las escaleras puesto que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio.

-Lleva así desde que me mude-Dijo Ness con cara de dolor. Estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para subir las escaleras. La tome en brazos sin preguntarle y ella dio un gritito asustado.

-Que haces Jacob?-Me reprocho.

-No puedes estar forzando las heridas Ness es mejor que te ayude, puede que vuelvan a abrirse porque están en una zona delicada-Le dije sonriendo y disfrutando de tenerla cerca de mí.

Cuando llegamos a su puerta me obligo a que la bajara, saco unas llaves de su mochila y abrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que piensan? Opinen!


	7. Lo que siento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 7. Lo que siento.

Yo sonreí pues era exactamente como pensé, ya que iba muy de acuerdo a la forma de ser de Ness. Era pequeño pero acogedor, en la sala tenia posters enmarcados elegantemente con posturas de ballet, y un juego de muebles acorde a la decoración. Asumí que debía bailar allí también porque había una barra horizontal que estaba en un extremo. Tenía una cocina muy modesta y un pequeño cuarto de lavado. Al fondo había una puerta que supuse era su habitación.

-Debes recostarte-Le dije seriamente.

-He estado recostada todo un mes, déjame hacer lo que quiera-Me dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno pero lo haces sentada entonces-Le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Está bien papá-Me dijo y se echo a reír.

-Debo irme, Sam me está esperando-Dije mirándola. Ella dejo de reír y se acerco a mí.

-No puedes quedarte?-Me dijo con esperanza en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Ness he estado ausente del apartamento y….-No pude seguir porque ella había pasado sus brazos por mi cuello y estaba rozando sus labios con los míos. Yo estaba tan sorprendido y feliz que no pude reaccionar hasta que sentí que se iba a alejar y pase mis brazos por su cintura y la bese con todo lo que sentía por ella.

Cuando nos separamos para respirar dejamos nuestras frentes unidas y ella me sonrió y se sonrojo levemente. Yo pase mis dedos por sus mejillas.

-Eres hermosa-Le dije haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara. Reí ante esto.

-Jacob sé que no empezamos como debía ser y solo ha pasado un mes, pero todo lo que has hecho por mí y la forma en que me siento contigo es algo que nunca había sentido-Me dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Te quiero Ness-Dije antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Yo a ti Jake-Me dijo con un brillo hermoso en los ojos.

Esta vez la tome por la cintura y la bese con intensidad, ella dejo escapar un suspiro que me golpeo con toda la fuerza nublando mis sentidos y la acerque aun mas a mí, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello y lo acariciaba, la hubiera besado hasta desmayarme si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos por el sonido de mi teléfono.

"Jake no te olvides que estoy esperándote. Sam"

-Ya lo había olvidado amigo-Dije en voz alta.

-No quiero que te vayas-Me dijo ella con una mirada que hizo que me temblaran las piernas. Solo eso basto para tomar mi teléfono y decirle a Sam que se fuera.

-Está bien, me quedo contigo-le dije. Ella sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente y por lo visto olvidándose de sus heridas pues soltó un quejido.

-Ven Ness, recuéstate un rato-Le dije conduciéndola a su habitación.

Allí todo era diferente. Era una habitación sofisticada. Tenía cortinas de terciopelo y las sabanas de su cama eran de una tela suave que invitaba a probarlas. La mire con la interrogación en mi cara por el aspecto de esta habitación.

-Es como era en casa. Era lo único que extrañaba al principio cuando vine aquí, por lo que trabaje muy duro para hacerla idéntica a la de LA.-Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la cama.

-Los lujos no son malos de vez en cuando-Acepte sonriendo.

Ella me miro de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada, y luego soltó una carcajada. Yo sonreí con ella, pues seguramente pensó que yo siempre me vestía bien y no de vez en cuando.

-Está bien señorita, a descansar-Le dije sonriendo.

-Quédate conmigo Jacob-Me dijo mirándome intensamente.

-No te preocupes yo voy a ver Tv en la sala-Le dije pensando que no quería que me fuera.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie aun mirándome de esa manera que sentía que me miraba el alma. Se acerco a mí y empezó a besarme. Su aliento me embargo y yo la sujete por la cintura acercándola aun más. Ella fue caminando hacia atrás y sentí cuando sus piernas golpearon la cama pues se dejo caer y yo quede encima de ella. Sus manos viajaron por mi espalda y llegaron al borde de mi camiseta. Allí fue cuando comprendí su pedido y el raciocinio me golpeo despertándome de mi letargo. Lentamente me separe de ella y la mire. Ella me miro confundida.

-Que pasa amor?-Preguntó.

-No podemos Ren. Aun no-Le dije.

Ella desvió la mirada y se alejo un poco de mi.

-Entiendo- Me dijo con voz dolida.

Yo fruncí el ceño y le tome suavemente el mentón y lo gire hacia mí. Su mirada me hizo sentir como una basura. Ella estaba dolida por mi rechazo.

-No, no entiendes Ness. No es por lo que piensas-Dije tratando de explicarle.

-Sí que lo es, no me deseas porque estoy rota-Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No tontita, tú no estás rota, eres perfecta y claro que te deseo-Le dije sonriéndole tiernamente y borrándole las lagrimas con los dedos-Es que acaso te has olvidado de tus heridas?-Agregue.

Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y se sonrojo. Yo le sonreí y la abrace.

-Te deseo más que al aire pero debemos esperar a que estés mejor-Le dije sinceramente

-Siento hacer un berrinche-Me dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes amor, tus berrinches me encantan-Le dije sonriendo.

La recosté y me quede a su lado viéndola dormir. Definitivamente mi chica no era normal, y si, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella-Pensé antes de quedarme dormido.


	8. Lilith Collins

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 8. Lilith Collins.

Mi teléfono estaba sonando pero estaba tan aletargado que no pude abrir los ojos. Sentí el movimiento en la cama y a Ness estirándose para tomarlo.

-Jacob…. Jake levántate cariño-Me dijo Ness sacudiéndome el hombro.

Cuando abrí los ojos y la vi a mi lado solo pude pensar que esa era la manera en la que quería despertar todo el tiempo.

-Que pasa cariño?-Le pregunte somnoliento.

-Hemos dormido todo el día de ayer y la noche-Me dijo apenada.

-En serio?-Le dije yo sorprendido y mire el reloj 10 am.

-Dios Sam debe estar preocupado-Dije.

-Precisamente, te envió un mensaje diciendo que te esperaba abajo.-Me dijo ella.

-Oh está bien.-Le dije levantándome y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Volverás?-Me pregunto ella con timidez en la voz.

-Claro que si preciosa. No pienso ir a ningún lado.-Le dije feliz porque no me quería lejos de ella.

Volví a darle un beso y me salí del departamento.

-Que pasa tío? Es que quieres que me despidan o qué?-Me dijo Sam con el ceño fruncido-No supe de ti en todo el día de ayer-Agregó.

-Lo siento Sam me he quedado dormido-Le dije mirándolo con disculpa.

-Está bien, pero avísame cuando vuelvas a hacer de bello durmiente para tener una excusa para tus padres. Tu madre estuvo todo el día poniéndome de los nervios porque no atendías el teléfono-me dijo sarcástico.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, mi madre nunca iba a cambiar.

-Vamos a casa, debo ducharme y cambiarme de ropa-le dije.

El solo asintió y nos dirigimos a mi apartamento.

Ness P.O.V

Cuando lo vi salir sentí un vacio en el pecho y me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorada de ese chico. Qué ironía-pensé-Todo el tiempo odiando a los actores y llega el y me pone el mundo de cabeza.

Suspire y me dirigí a la ducha. El agua recorriendo mi cuerpo me despertó totalmente y sonreí pensando en cómo había cambiado todo desde el día que Jacob entro a la tienda. Nunca desde que me fui de casa había estado tan feliz y eso que pase un mes en el hospital, pero solo con verlo todo el día a mi lado era suficiente. Como estaba pendiente de mi, se preocupaba por lo que sentía y quería. Lo amaba. Definitivamente lo amaba.

Salí del baño con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo y me vestí con unos shorts de algodón y una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo. Me deje el cabello suelto y me calce unas sandalias. Cuando iba caminando a prepararme el desayuno sonó el timbre. Mire el reloj y me fije que solo había pasado media hora desde que se fue Jake. Me encogí de hombros pensando que no se había tardado mucho.

-Hola cariño no tard..-Pero me detuve porque no era Jacob, era una chica. Pero no una cualquiera. Ella era actriz. Su cara me era muy familiar. Era de piel blanca, ojos color miel, cabello castaño largo y ondulado, llevaba unos jeans oscuros ajustados y unas botas negras altas, usaba un top violeta ajustado y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Ella mientras tanto me miro de pies a cabeza y alzo una ceja. Sin esperar que yo la invitara paso por mi lado lado y se metió a mi departamento.

-Disculpa te puedo ayudar en algo?-Le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres Renesme Miller?-Me dijo arrogante.

-Sí. Quien eres?-Le pregunte. Ella hizo una mueca cuando le confirme quien era.

-Así que tu eres la chica por la que Jacob se ha quedado en un solo sitio por más de una mes?-Me dijo aun con esa actitud altanera e ignorando mi pregunta.

-Quien eres y que quieres?-Repetí.

-Soy Lilith Collins, pero eso debes saberlo. Vengo a dejarte claras algunas cosas-Me dijo.

Ah sí, sabía que la había visto en algún sitio. Ella era co-protagonista de Jacob en la película Abduction.

-Ah sí?-Le dije yo sin cambiar mi expresión ante su nombre-Y como que cosas?

Ella hizo una mueca y me dijo-Jacob es un actor famoso querida, el no puede estar con alguien como tu-Agrego.

-Eso lo debe decidir el no crees?-Le dije yo.

-Eso no es lo que opina su madre. Ella está enterada de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes y cree que no le convienes a su hijo. Yo concuerdo con ella-Me dijo sonriendo engreídamente-Como una chica corriente como tu puede haber hecho que Jacob se quedara a tu lado?-Pregunto mirándome-No lo entiendo.

-Así que te envió su madre-Afirme ignorando el tono con el que me hablaba.

-Así es. Ella piensa que yo soy la que debo estar con Jacob pues al igual que el soy famosa y puedo mejorar su reputación al contrario que tu-Me dijo.

-Pues si él quiere estar conmigo yo no voy a impedírselo. Yo lo amo-Le dije cansada de su actitud.

-Y que harás cuando los medios se enteren de su relación y lo asedien todo el día? Cuando le pisoteen su reputación gracias a ti? No crees que se va a aburrir de estar en boca de los medios por tener de novia a una chica corriente?-Me pregunto sonriendo pues yo me había quedado callada ante esto. Ardía en ganas de decirle quien era mi padre, pero no podía, Jerry no debía enterarse de nada.

-O peor-siguió-Que harás cuando tenga volver a grabaciones a otro país?-Me pregunto con aire de victoria. Era claro que no había pensado en esa posibilidad y muy obvio que Jacob nunca se iba a quedar en un solo sitio. Y menos por mí.

-Lo imagine-Dijo sabiendo que había dado en el clavo-Piensa en todo esto Renesme, piensa en lo que es mejor para él y quien es mejor para él si es que de verdad lo amas como dices-Terminó.

-Adiós querida, cuídate-Dijo y salió del apartamento.

Yo me había quedado pensando en todo esto, y sin darme cuenta había comenzando a derramar lágrimas una tras otra. Ella tenía razón, yo no podía estar a la par de Jacob, no si quería dejar mi pasado atrás. Y además de esto su madre ya estaba en mi contra, sin siquiera conocerme. Seguramente pensaba que si su hijo no hubiera intercedido yo no hubiera entrado a su vida.

Que pasa gente! Les cayo mal Lilith? Pues yo la odio inmensamente XD…. Se cuidan ¡! Paz!


	9. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 9. Encuentros.

Jacob P.O.V.

Había decidido volver a donde Ness para invitarla a almorzar. Le había pedido a Sam que se quedara en casa y el protestó diciendo que no le estaba dejando hacer su trabajo pero al final acepto.

Iba conduciendo y faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar al edificio de Ness cuando vi a mi amiga Lilith Collins caminar con su guardaespaldas por la acera. Estacione y la llame para saludarla. Era una gran chica y a mi madre le agradaba mucho.

-Lilith! Hola cariño! Cómo estás?-Le dije abrazándola, siempre nos hablábamos como si fuéramos pareja pero era algo amistoso.

-Jake? Amor! Como estas? Que haces aun en Nueva York?-Me pregunto abrazándome-Yo pensé que solo habías pasado unos días con los chicos y luego habías vuelto a casa-Dijo.

-Oh no Lil, llevo un mes aquí, los chicos no se han ido tampoco. Es que conocí a una chica hermosa no te imaginas como es!-Le dije emocionado-Debes conocerla!-Agregue.

-Una chica?-Me dijo sorprendida-Y es que te has enamorado? Porque no entiendo como aun sigues en la misma ciudad con lo inquieto que eres cariño..-Me dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Si cariño, me he enamorado completamente-Le dije sonriendo tontamente.

Creí ver un asomo de enojo en sus ojos pero no estuve muy seguro-Entonces que dices? Vienes y almorzamos los tres?-Le pregunte emocionado.

-Lo siento Jacob, debo irme, tengo una audición en el Empire State-Me dijo desviando la vista-Adiós.

Yo fruncí el ceño. Lilith siempre había sido muy cariñosa conmigo y era realmente una buena amiga pero estaba actuando muy extraño. Negué con la cabeza seguramente imaginándome cosas y le di un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Está bien cariño. Suerte-Le dije.

Ella solo asintió y se subió a una SUV blindada que estaba estacionada en la acera.

Yo volví a mi camioneta y llegue al edificio de Ness. Estacione y subí por las escaleras. Deberían reparar ese ascensor-pensé.

Toque la puerta un par de veces pero nadie contesto. Qué extraño-pensé- No creo que haya salido. Tome mi teléfono y llame a su celular. Timbraba pero ella no respondía y me preocupe. Golpee más fuerte la puerta pero nada. Decidí buscar al conserje y abrió la puerta con una llave adicional.

No había signos de Ness por ningún lado. Le agradecí y decidí esperarla y reprenderla por haber salido en sus condiciones, sabía que estaba exagerando porque ya sus heridas estaban cerradas pero como era una zona sensible había riesgo de que se abrieran. Un par de horas después estaba desesperado pues no había llegado a casa. Decidí salir a buscarla por los alrededores pero no hubo signos de ella. Me fui al departamento aun preocupado y espere haber si ella me llamaba.

-Que pasa Jake? Tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma-Me dijo Sam.

-Es que Ness no aparece, fui a su apartamento y no la encontré-Le respondí.

-Vaya si que estas colado por esa chica-Dijo carcajeándose-No te preocupes chico debe estar paseando por ahí, déjala respirar-Me dijo.

Suspire-Si posiblemente tienes razón, soy un paranoico-Acepte.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono y yo apresurado lo conteste y lo puse en altavoz.

-Hola?-Dije.

-Hijo como estas?-Era mi madre, suspire.

-Hola mama bien, como esta todo en casa?-Le pregunte.

-Bien hijo todo bien. Estoy muy feliz por ti cariño! Lilith es la chica adecuada para ti!-Me dijo en tono chillón.

Mi cara debió ser un poema porque Sam se carcajeo y se encogió de hombros.

-De que estás hablando mama?-Pregunté.

-No tienes que esconderlo más cariño ya salió en todos los blogs!-Chillo emocionada.

-Mama aun no se dé que hablas-Le dije en tono cansino.

-Pues hijo, de Lilith y tú! En el blog de noticias dice que están dándose unas vacaciones como pareja antes de volver a grabaciones y hay fotos!-Me dijo.

Yo mire a Sam y le hice señas, el solo asintió y me tendió su móvil en la página de noticias.

La primera pagina era una foto mía abrazando a Lilith. "Vacaciones en pareja" era el titular. Luego en el artículo decía que estábamos juntos en Nueva York aprovechando tiempo para pasar juntos antes de volver a las grabaciones y que se nos veía muy felices, luego había otra foto donde yo le daba un beso en la frente. Yo bufe cansado.

-Mama ya te dije que no debes creer todo lo que sale en esas páginas-Le dije.

-Pero hijo como puede ser mentira si salen muy juntos-Protestó.

-Mama las fotos son reales pero somos amigos y lo sabes, solamente estaba saludándola-Le dije.

-No sé por qué no te puedes dar una oportunidad con ella Jacob es una chica estupenda-Me dijo en todo cortante. Quite el altavoz ya que esto era algo que debía aclarar con ella.

-Mama es porque estoy enamorado. Ya debes saberlo así que no te hagas la sorprendida. Estoy al tanto de que siempre obligas a Sam a que te cuente todo-Lo mire a él y gesticule un "chismoso" sin pronunciarlo.

El solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Yo lo entendía, si mi madre pedía algo se lo debían dar, era una mala costumbre que mi padre había arraigado.

-Claro que lo sé, hijo. Eso no significa que esté de acuerdo. Esa chica no es buena para ti-Me dijo altanera.

-Mama si estas o no de acuerdo no es mi problema. Discúlpame pero ya soy mayor de edad y sabes que siempre he hecho lo que me pides pero con respecto a Ness no pienso escucharte solo por un simple capricho-Le dije tratando no sonar brusco. Después de todo era mi madre.

-Ya verás hijo, yo solo me preocupo por ti, pero está bien, espero que no te arrepientas porque estoy segura de que esa muchachita arruinara tu carrera. Tengo que ir con tu padre, cuídate hijo Te quiero-Me dijo. Esta mujer me sacaba de quicio primero me decía que mi carrera se iba arruinar y luego que me quería. Suspire. Así era mi madre.

-Está bien mama, te aseguro que eso no va a suceder. También te quiero, saluda a papá. Adios-Colgué antes de que me dijera algo más.

Mire a Sam que aun seguía viendo la noticia y cuando corté la llamada se volvió hacia mí.

-Que vas a hacer respecto a esto Jake?-Me preguntó.

-No puedo hacer nada, todo el mundo piensa que salgo con Lilith cuando simplemente somos buenos amigos, los periodistas hacen cualquier cosa por tener una noticia-Dije mordazmente.

-No me refiero a eso, tu chica debe haberlo visto-Me dijo y palidecí.

-Mierda… No lo había pensado, pero no sé donde puede estar.. No tiene su teléfono con ella-le dije un poco desesperado.

-Porque no vas a la NYU tal vez pueda estar ahí-Sugirió no muy convencido.

-Bueno voy a hacia allá, ojala tenga suerte-Dije y baje hacia el auto.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What's up people? Hahaha… Que pasa gente! Espero que les guste este capítulo, decidí hacer un encuentro entre Jacob y Lilith para complicar las cosas un poco! No me maten!

Un adelanto de regalito:

_Había una bruma de sufrimiento y frustración en sus ojos opacándolos al mismo tiempo y además tenía marcas de lágrimas en el rostro._


	10. Ruptura

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 10. Ruptura.

Llegue al campus en poco tiempo, había ido demasiado rápido para mi seguridad pero estaba nervioso pensando si Ness había visto el articulo.

La universidad estaba solitaria, entonces recordé que estaban de vacaciones, por lo que la única opción es que estuviera en el estudio de baile. No podía ser porque ella estaba recuperándose de la heridas-pensé-pero debía confirmar.

Cuando entre me sorprendí. Allí estaba ella, usando el mismo atuendo de la primera vez que la vi bailar, pero esta vez todo era diferente. Ella estaba pálida y bailaba con una constante mueca de dolor en el rostro, las vendas que tenía en el abdomen tenían un par de manchas de sangre, pero eso no parecía importarle, pues mantenía los ojos cerrados y se movía ferozmente, como si quisiera ahuyentar el dolor con los movimientos.

-Ness!-Le grite preocupado.-Que es lo que estás haciendo? No piensas en tu salud acaso?-Agregue acercándome.

Ella se detuvo y abrió sus ojos dejándome congelado. Había una bruma de sufrimiento y frustración en sus ojos y además tenía rastros de lágrimas en el rostro.

-Que haces aquí?-Me dijo secamente ignorando mis preguntas.

-Te he estado buscando como un loco! Me tenias preocupado-Le dije extrañado de su tono y su estado.

-De veras?-Me dijo irónicamente, se acerco a una mesa, tomo su móvil y me lo tendió-No parece-Espeto.

Yo mire, claro, era el blog en donde salía con Lilith de lo más "felices".

-Ness esto no es lo que parece, Lilith es solo una amiga-Le dije. Ella hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

-Pues para ser amigos se ven muy juntos. Es que a todas tus amigas le das besos en público?-Me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Ness es que somos muy cariñosos pero es solo de amigos, por favor no desconfíes de mi-Le pedí intentando que me creyera.

-Seguro que tu madre se puso feliz con la noticia no es así?-Me dijo sorprendiéndome.

-De que estás hablando? Como sabes que he hablado con mi madre?-Le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Olvídalo. Deberías darte una oportunidad con ella. Es mejor para ti que yo-Me dijo tomando sus cosas.

-Pero como puedes decir eso? Si yo te amo a ti!-le dije desesperado. Es que acaso ella no me amaba?, como podía pedirme que me fuera con otra mujer por Dios!

Pareció dudar ante mis palabras pero luego negó con la cabeza y me miro-Yo no soy buena para tu vida Jacob, lo siento-Me dijo antes de salir. Pero yo la tome por el brazo antes de que se fuera.

-Es que acaso no me amas?-Le pregunte con esperanza en la voz.

Ella dudo un momento en contestar-No, Solo estaba deslumbrada por todo lo que hiciste por mí-Me dije con la voz entrecortada y desvió la vista.

Yo sentí como si me atravesaran un puñal en el pecho. Como era posible? Hoy había estado muy feliz conmigo y ahora me decía que no me amaba?-pensé-Debe ser una broma.

-Por favor Ness, no bromees con esto-Le dije aflojando el agarre en su brazo.

-No bromeo Jacob, de todas maneras esto iba a terminar así-Me dijo.

-Como puedes estar tan segura?-Le grite.

-Tienes que volver a grabar no? O te ibas a quedar por mi?-Me pregunto con ironía.

Yo dude. Por supuesto que no había pensado en eso. Obviamente no podía dejar mi trabajo tirado, pero podíamos encontrar una solución o no? Al parecer ella interpreto mi momento de silencio porque se soltó de mi agarre.

-Lo ves? Se iba a terminar de todos modos-Me dijo con tristeza en la voz-Adiós Jacob, Gracias por todo.

Y yo la deje ir. Aun estaba shockeado por su confesión. Solo pude recostarme en la pared y dejar que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos. Unos minutos después salí y me dirigí hacia el auto. Decidí pasar por el apartamento de los chicos y contarles lo sucedido.

-Que paso Jake? Porque traes esa cara?-Me dijo Bella luego de pasar a la sala.

-Si amigo parece que vinieras de un funeral-Dijo Ed riendo. Bella lo miro gélidamente así que dejo de hacerlo y me miro.

-Lo siento tío, yo y mi falta de tacto. Debo dejar de andar con Emmett-Dijo y yo sonreí levemente.

Les conté todo lo que había pasado con Ness, desde que llegue al salón de baile hasta que llegue acá. Bella tenía el ceño fruncido y Edward tenía cara de incredulidad.

-Estás seguro de que no estaba bromeando hermano?, Esa chica se veía muy enamorada de ti-Me dijo Ed.

-Ella me lo dijo Ed, me dijo que no me amaba, que solo estaba deslumbrada por mi-Le dije triste.

-No es posible Jacob, algo debió haber pasado, tú mismo te enamoraste de ella porque no era como las demás chicas-Afirmo Bella. Edward estaba de acuerdo con ella porque asintió.

-Eso pensaba yo también, pero porque me mentiría, que razón va a tener para terminar las cosas de un momento a otro?-Les dije yo apesumbrado.

-Y no te dijo porque menciono a tu madre?-Pregunto Bella. Yo negué con la cabeza. No le había dado importancia.

-Jacob, perdóname que te lo diga, pero sabes cómo es tu madre.. No será que ella le dijo algo a Ness?-Insistió.

-Como Bella si mi madre está en California? Aunque si tenía razón, mi madre se puso feliz apenas vio el artículo que me vinculaba con Lilith-Dije yo.

-Como se enteró tu madre de eso? Si apenas hoy lo publicaron en Nueva York…-Me pregunto Ed.

-No se me imagino que Sam le dijo-Dije yo. Pero en ese momento recordé que él vio el artículo junto conmigo.

-No, Sam no pudo decirle chicos, porque él lo vio cuando yo le pedí que lo buscara y en ese momento mi madre estaba hablando conmigo-Dije pensando.

-Entonces quien pudo decirle? Seguro fue la niñita esa Lilith, ella siempre a adulado a tu madre-Dijo Bella. A mi amiga nunca le había caído bien Lilith, pues decía que era una engreída.

-No lo sé-Dije yo enfadado porque ahora me daba cuenta de que mi madre tenía algo que ver en esto.

-Bueno amigo, no te quedes ahí, debes averiguar. Invita a Lilith a cenar y haces que suelte la sopa. Ya esta-Dijo Ed. Claro como si fuera así de fácil.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Que pasa gente? Por favor no me maten! Ya ven que la llegada de Lilith arruino toda la cosa… Sera que Jacob consigue que suelte la sopa? Hahaha si esa frase de Ed es mia! Ay les dejo un adelanto para el suspenso!

_Cuando regresaba me detuve extrañado y la mire-Como sabes su nombre?-Le pregunte dejando las bolsas en la mesa._


	11. Entrometidas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 11. Entrometidas.

Decidí pedirle a Lilith que fuera a mi departamento, solamente quería salir de dudas porque no creía que ella estuviera realmente involucrada. Sam se había ido a su casa, me había dejado una nota diciendo que venía mañana temprano y que si iba a salir esta noche le avisara. Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando recordé que la había encontrado por el edificio donde vive Ness y fruncí el ceño. Sería posible que ella hubiera hablado con Ness?-Pensé.

-Jacob?-Contestó Lilith.

-Hola cariño que tal tu día?-Le pregunté.

-Fabuloso cariño, estoy casi segura de que obtuve el papel-Me dijo alegre.

-Que bien Lil! Sabía que lo ibas hacer muy bien, eres excelente actriz-Le dije sinceramente, la quería mucho a pesar de lo que pensaba que había hecho-Escucha, podrías venir a casa? Necesito hablar con alguien y de paso cenamos-Le dije pensando que también podría ser de ayuda.

-Oh está bien Jacob. Pero que sucedió estas bien?-Me pregunto preocupada.

-Si eso creo, pero ven y acá te cuento-Le pedí.

-Está bien llego en 15 minutos. Besos.-Se despidió.

Me recosté en el mueble y cerré los ojos unos minutos. No entendía como las cosas podían cambiar en un solo día. Había despertado de una manera sencillamente maravillosa y ahora estaba lamentándome porque ya Ness no estaba conmigo.

Debí haberme quedado dormido porque de un momento a otro sonó el timbre. Era Lilith. Le abrí la puerta y ella me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo y le pedí que pasara.

-Que quieres de cenar?-Le pregunte cuando se sentó en donde yo había estado hace unos minutos.

-Mmm macarrones con queso?-Me miro interrogativa. Yo sonreí, teníamos muchas cosas en común y ella lo sabía, esa era mi comida favorita.

Pedí la comida por teléfono y cuando colgué suspire recordando la cena que había tenido con Ness hacía tiempo.

-Que sucedió Jake? Porque estas así?-Me pregunto Lilith.

Suspire y me dispuse a contarle, luego le preguntaría si sabía algo respecto a mi madre-Recuerdas la chica que te mencione hoy?-Le pregunte.

-Si, como olvidarla si es la chica de la cual te enamoraste-Me dijo con voz extraña.

-Bueno, ella..me dijo que no me amaba. Que solo se había deslumbrado por lo que soy y por lo que había hecho por ella-Le dije observando su reacción.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y me abrazo-Lo siento Jake, tal vez ella no era la chica para ti-Me dijo.

-Por que lo dices?-Le pregunte. Yo estaba seguro que era la chica adecuada para mí. La amaba, y aunque apenas la conocía hace poco más de un mes, estaba seguro de que la necesitaba a mi lado como el aire para respirar.

-Pues no se Jacob, tal vez porque tú eres un actor y Renesme es una chica común, son de mundos diferentes-En ese momento llego la comida asi me encamine a la puerta a recibirla. Le pague al chico repartidor y volvi.

Cuando llegue a la sala me detuve extrañado y la mire-Como sabes su nombre?-Le pregunte dejando las bolsas en la mesa.

-Ehh.. tu me lo dijiste recuerdas?-me dijo nerviosa.

-No, Lilith, no te lo dije-Le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, es que.. Hable con tu madre.. y ella me comentó algo de eso, si eso-me dijo desviando la mirada.

Y todo encajo.

-Que hacías en Lexington Avenue hoy Lilith?-Le dije serio.

-Yo?... bueno…estaba visitando a un amiga.. si.. es que tenía tiempo sin verla y quise pasar a saludarla-Me dijo titubeando.

-Si? Y como se llama tu amiga?-Le dije comenzando a enojarme.

-Ehh.. Carol, si es Carol-Me dijo, era evidente que mentía.

-Deja de mentirme!-Le dije enojado.-Fuiste a casa de Renesme no es cierto?

-No! Jacob yo ni siquiera la conozco! Porque dices eso!-Me dijo elevando la voz.

-Entonces como sabes su nombre? Como sabes si quiera que no es una actriz? si yo no te mencione nada de eso!-Le pregunte.

-Bueno es que…-Intento decir algo pero yo la detuve.

-Dime que es lo que hiciste Lilith.. Te lo advierto, no voy a tolerar que sigas mintiéndome-Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por toda la habitación.

-Estoy esperando-Espete en su dirección.

-Está bien Jacob, si fui a su casa-Me dijo bajando la cabeza.

-A que fuiste?-Le pregunte.

-Tu madre me lo pidió-Dijo-Hace unas semanas me llamo totalmente indignada diciendo que seguías en Nueva York y que te negabas a irte de la ciudad porque estabas cuidando a una chica que habías conocido. Una bailarina callejera. Yo sinceramente no podía creerlo. Siempre habías sido del tipo de chico que no se quedaba en un sitio por mucho tiempo, y ahora llegaba una chica común y te hacia cambiar todo tu comportamiento. Por eso cuando tu madre me pidió que viniera yo acepte. Porque quería ver con mis propios ojos quien era la chica que te había enamorado. Yo lo supe desde el momento en que tu madre me conto que llevabas un mes aquí, tenias que estar enamorado y lo confirme cuando te vi hoy antes de que me lo dijeras. Nunca había visto brillar tus ojos de esa manera, y no dejabas de sonreír-Siguió con un halo de frustración en sus ojos.

-Pero porque te importa Lilith? Porque viniste hasta acá solo para eso?-Le pregunté.

-Es que no lo ves Jacob? Yo quiero estar contigo! Yo soy perfecta para ti, juntos podemos tener aun mayor reconocimiento. Nuestras carreras pueden llegar a otro nivel! Pero no, tu tenias que fijarte en la niñita esa-Me dijo cambiando su expresión-Por eso tenía que hacer algo, y apenas llegue me fui a verla, para ver que tenía que yo no pude darte-Me dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

Yo no lo podía creer. Siempre supe que Lilith tenía sus prioridades algo chuecas. Pero hacer todo esto por algo más de fama.. Sinceramente no sabía que pensar. A parte de esto, estaba cabreado.

-Qué demonios le dijiste a Renesme?-Le pregunte tratando de no tomarla por los hombros y zarandearla hasta que hablara.

-Solo la verdad. Que ella no era suficiente para ti.-Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Puedes ser mas cínica por favor?-Le grite harto de su actitud-Como puedes decir que ella no es suficiente para mi si tú acabas de demostrarme que lo único que te importa es tu carrera. Todo este tiempo has tratado de conseguir algo que nunca vas a lograr me entendiste? Jamás pienso estar contigo!-Le dije-Espero que cuando regrese no estés aquí-Agregué encaminándome hacia la puerta.

-Para que la vas a buscar Jacob? No te tienes que ir en un par de semanas?-Me dijo, y yo me detuve en seco.

-Eso no te importa. Mi carrera no va a ser un impedimento para que estemos juntos-Le dije mas para convencerme a mí mismo que a ella.

-Ah pues eso no es lo cree ella. Porque crees que te dejo? Yo solo le hice ver que ella nunca iba a estar a tu altura. Que iba a ser un obstáculo en tu carrera-Me dijo.

-Ya lárgate Lilith!-Le dije harto porque no había pensado en mi partida. Y era obvio que tenía que irme de Nueva York.

-Como quieras, ve a buscarla, me muero de ganas por saber que te dice-Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros-"Jacob, yo no te quiero.. Yo no soy buena para ti..Es mejor que sigas tu vida sin mí"-Dijo con voz chillona y luego soltando una carcajada.-Esa estúpida es capaz de mentirte solo para dejarte el camino libre-Me dijo poniéndose de pie-Y te dejó ella solita. Así que no toda la culpa es mía. Si de verdad te amara no hubiera salido corriendo apenas se le presentó el primer obstáculo. Y siendo quien eres, tendrán muchos más si deciden volver, a uno de ellos lo conoces muy bien-Se dirigió a la puerta y me sopló un beso.

Yo me senté en el sillón y me restregué el cabello. Obviamente se refería a mi madre, con ella arreglaría cuentas después. Aunque Lilith, quien hasta ayer era una de mis mejores amigas y hoy pensaba que era una loca engreída, hubiera ido a llenarle la cabeza a Ness de estupideces, yo tenía que hacer algo. Pero Lilith tenía algo de razón, porque si de verdad me amaba había decidido terminar las cosas solo por una estupidez? Eso de que ella no estaba a mi altura era ridículo. Empezando por ser hija de quien era, aunque eso no lo supiera nadie, y terminando porque era hermosísima y talentosa. Eso era todo, tenía que ir a buscarla y hacerle entrar en razón.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hola gente! Espero les haya gustado el capi,.. Logrará Jake que Ness vuelva con el?

Un pequeño adelanto "_Se que Lilith Collins estuvo aquí-Termine y observe su reacción"_


	12. Te amo a ti

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 12. Te amo a ti.

Llegue en 15 minutos al edificio y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Toque la puerta y espere nervioso. Cuando ella me abrió solo pude abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una cola desordenada, tenía puesta una blusa de tirantes gris y un mini short negro, estaba descalza. Sencillamente atractiva.

Yo trague en seco antes de hablar- Tenemos que hablar-Le dije tratando de que las hormonas no ganaran la batalla y consiguieran que me le arrojara a sus labios rojos y carnosos y… Y basta Jacob por Dios!-Me reproche a mí mismo.

Ella solo asintió y se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar. Observe su cuello y sus hombros desnudos e hice un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para detenerme allí y no seguirla observando si no quería olvidar todo lo que quería decirle.

Tomo asiento en un sillón y me invito a sentarme a su lado.

-De que quieres hablar Jake?-Me dijo con voz baja.

-De nosotros-Le dije simplemente.

-Jacob.. ya.. yo te dije lo que sentía-Me dijo evitando mi mirada.

-Pues yo no te creo-Le dije-Se que Lilith Collins estuvo aquí-Termine y observe su reacción.

Levanto la mirada rápidamente y abrió los ojos aun más-Como lo supiste?-Preguntó después de un rato.

-Ella misma me lo dijo, después de hacerla hablar claro está-Le dije.

-Entonces lo sabes todo?-me preguntó.

-Se lo más importante. Tú me mentiste-Le dije.

-A que te refieres?-Me dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Tú me amas-Afirme esperando que lo negara.

Pero eso no sucedió. Y yo solo sonreí y la atraje a mis brazos Ella me correspondió el abrazo y luego de unos minutos se separo de mi.

-Sí, te amo con todo mi ser-Me dijo mirándome intensamente-Pero Jacob, algo de lo que dijo Lilith es verdad. Yo no soy buena para ti, si sigues conmigo arruinare tu carrera-Me dijo con voz baja,.

-Eso lo tengo que decidir yo, no crees?-Le dije y ella sonrió levemente.

-Eso fue lo que yo pensé, pero no sé, supongo que el hecho de que ella me recordara que tenías que irte me hizo dudar. Luego encontré la noticia en donde salían juntos y los medios los aceptaron tan bien que pensé que eso conmigo nunca iba a suceder por eso te mentí-Siguió.

-Es que no te lo dije ya? Eres hermosa, inteligente, talentosa y me encantas. Eso es suficiente para mí-Le dije y sonreí cuando ella se sonrojo.

-Te amo-Le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-Como yo a ti-Me dijo.

La acerque a mí y la bese. La bese mostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella, dándole la seguridad de que la quería a mi lado. No me di cuenta cuando acabamos recostados en el sillón con ella debajo de mí. Seguí besándola y rozando sus brazos y bajando por los costados, cuando llegue a la cintura note las vendas. Entonces recordé las imágenes de la tarde donde la había visto con manchas de sangre y me separe de ella lentamente.

-Me puedes decir porque tuviste que ir a bailar si tenias que cuidarte las heridas?-Le pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, solo que cuando bailo me olvido de todo y habían pasado tantas cosas en un solo día que lo necesitaba con urgencia-Me dijo suavemente.

Subí su blusa y mire que ya no tenían sangre las vendas.

-No fue nada, las cambie apenas llegue y solo se habían maltratado un poco-Me dijo con voz inocente.

-Bueno, no mas baile por cinco días. Es lo que te pidió el médico, que descansaras-Le dije en tono que no permitía replica.

-Si papa-Me dijo y se echo a reír. Yo sonreí con ella. Luego dejo de reír y me miro seriamente.

-Que va a pasar con tu madre?-Pregunto.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi madre puede hacer lo que quiera menos meterse en nuestra relación. Mañana hablare con ella-Le dije.

-Está bien-Me dijo bostezando.

-A dormir señorita, yo tengo que irme-Dije mirando la hora. 11 pm.

-No puedes quedarte?-Me dijo inocentemente.

-Ness, sabes que no podemos-Le recordé.

-No me refiero a eso tontito-Me dijo echándose a reír-Solo quiero volver a despertar a tu lado-Siguió acariciándome la mejilla.

Yo cerré sus ojos ante su tacto, es que ella no estaba consciente de lo que causaba en mi? Cuando me pidió que estuviéramos juntos tuve que ganar una batalla interna con mis hormonas tratando de recordar que estaba herida. Y ahora me dice que me quede con ella como si no tuviera que esforzarme en no empezar a besarla como un desquiciado y olvidarme de todo.

-Está bien-Le dije suspirando.

Ella sonrió contenta y se puso de pie tomándome de la mano. Nos condujo a la habitación y se puso a registrar su armario. Yo mientras estaba pensando cómo iba a dormir si estaba usando unos jeans, y no quería dormir en bóxers porque seguramente sentir sus piernas desnudas no iba a facilitarme la tarea de "solo dormir". Ella como si hubiera leído mi mente me tendió una sudadera. Como demonios voy a entrar en eso?-Pensé, imaginando que era de ella. Tal vez mi pregunta mental se reflejo en mi cara porque ella se echo a reír.

-Es de hombre-Me dijo.

Ante esto fruncí el ceño-De quien es?-Pregunte tratando de esconder mis celos.

-De Alec-Me dijo con naturalidad. Mi ceño aumento.

-Es que tu… y el…-Dije con voz enojada.

Ella se echo a reír interrumpiéndome y me miro tiernamente-No tontito, el lo dejo un día que estuvimos entrenando en casa-Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me gusta ese tipo-Le dije con la mandíbula tensa.

-Estas celoso?-Me preguntó sonriendo.

-Claro que estoy celoso, crees que no he visto como te mira?-Le dije quitándome la camiseta y las zapatillas.

Ella se encogió de hombros-No puedo evitar que lo haga-Me dijo con naturalidad.

-Tal vez no pero yo si-Le dije aun enojado por su frescura.

Ella soltó una carcajada, estaba pasándola en grande con mi ataque de celos. Se acerco a mí y paso sus dedos por mi frente alisando el ceño. Luego me tomo por las mejillas y acerco sus labios a los míos. Yo solo me deje besar por ella. Sentir sus labios era algo de lo que nunca me cansaría.

-Sabes? Solo te amo a ti!-Me aseguro-No entiendo tus celos si sabes lo que siento-Me dijo.

-No lo puedo evitar cariño. Eres hermosa-Le dije pasando mis brazos por su cintura.

-Por Dios! Me lo dice el chico de los abdominales del año!-Me dijo alzando una ceja acariciando mi abdomen-Yo tendría que quitar todos las fotos en internet donde sales sin camiseta si se tratara de eso-Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Yo solté una carcajada y me encogí de hombros haciendo un gesto de suficiencia.

-Fanfarrón-Me acuso.

Me dirigí al baño para cambiarme y lavarme la cara. Salí usando la sudadera del rubiecito. De haber tenido otra cosa para usar no la hubiera ni tocado pero en fin.

Ella sonrió y se mordió los labios reparándome. Yo me sonroje. Qué demonios! porque me estoy sonrojando si medio mundo me ha visto semidesnudo-pensé. Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a la cama.

-Te amo Jake-Susurro acercándose a mí.

-Yo te amo Ness-Le dije besándola.

No sé si nos besamos un minuto o una hora pero me despertó de mi letargo el suspiro que soltó Ness cuando le estaba besando el cuello. La mire con los ojos encendidos de deseo y ella me tomo por el cuello y me atrajo quedando encima de ella. Seguí mi recorrido dejando pequeños besos en la clavícula y el hombro, mientras sentía sus manos recorrer el camino de mi espalda una y otra vez. Cuando sentí que tal vez no podría detenerme me separe de ella dejándole un beso en la mandíbula. Ella hizo un tierno puchero y yo no pude más que reír y volver a besarla pero esta vez suavemente. Luego me acomode a su lado y ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho dejándome un beso allí. Mientras tanto yo solo le acariciaba el cabello hasta que sentí su respiración mas acompasada. Sonreí y pensé que no podía encontrar otra mujer mejor para mí dijera lo que dijera todo el mundo. Con este último pensamiento me quede dormido.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Que onda gente? Que tal la reconciliación? Y los celos de Jake hahaha hermoso! Que tal a Jake semidesnudo (gesto de homero cuando tiene hambre) jajaja Espero que les haya gustado este capi!


	13. Despedida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 13. Despedida.

Habían pasado las mejores dos semanas de mi vida, no me había ido y ya quería volver. Ness y yo habíamos estado juntos prácticamente todos los días. Salimos con los chicos muchas veces y ellos la adoraban. Bella me había dicho que me hubiera matado si hubiera acabado con la engreída de Lilith, pues prefería mil veces a Ness ya que era muy sencilla y divertida. Emmett y Jasper me habían puesto de los nervios muchas veces pues se la pasaban haciendo bromas sobre nuestra intimidad, y eso que aun no había ninguna. Ness solo se reía de la cara que yo hacía cuando Em se metía con nosotros.

_Flashback._

-Voy al baño-Dijo Ness cuando estábamos en una disco con todos los chicos.

-Te acompaño-Dije yo poniéndome de pie para que no fuera sola.

-Calma chico! Espera que lleguen a casa-Había dicho Em moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

_Fin de Flashback._

Gracias a Dios Rose le había dado un zape en la cabeza por mí, mientras los chicos estallaban en carcajadas. A ella y a Ali les caía muy bien Ness, incluso se la habían llevado de compras un par de veces junto con Bella.

En cuanto a mi madre por más que se quejo le deje claro que no quería que se volviera a meter en mi vida, que yo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Al final no logre convencerla de que Ness era una buena chica pero la hice prometer que no iba a hacer nada con respecto a nuestra relación porque no tenía derecho a meterse. Gracias a Dios mi padre me ayudo a que desistiera de la idea de conseguirme novia pues ya yo tenía una, y la amaba como un loco.

El caso es que mañana me iba para Vancouver a seguir grabando y sabía que por lo menos me iba a demorar más de un mes allá. Ya Ness y yo habíamos hablado de que en cuanto pudiera iba a volver, pues ella no podía ir conmigo porque en una semana entraba de nuevo a clases y mañana volvía a trabajar en el Blockbuster.

-Te voy a extrañar muchísimo-Me dijo dándome un beso que me dejo mareado.

-Yo a ti cariño, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tenga un día de descanso vengo a verte-Le asegure después de que rompiéramos el beso.

-Lo sé, pero igual va a ser muy difícil. En este momento desearía no haberme ido de casa, así hubiera podido seguirte a todos lados-Me dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No digas eso cariño. De otra forma no me hubiera fijado en ti si hubieras sido una niña caprichosa y engreída-Le dije burlón.

Ella soltó una carcajada-Claro que no tarado!-Me dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro.

-Solo bromeaba amor.. Tal vez no hubieras sido engreída pero de lo que estoy seguro es que no te hubiera encontrado en el Blockbuster-Le dije dándole un beso en la mandíbula..

-Es cierto.. No te hubiera conocido..-Me dijo.

Ese día habíamos estado prácticamente todo el tiempo en mi apartamento pues estaba empacando algunas cosas. Luego de eso nos recostamos en el sillón a ver películas y cenamos comida china.

-Ya me tengo que ir amor, luego se hace más tarde-Dijo viendo el reloj. 9 pm.

La mire cuando se puso de pie. Llevaba un top negro, un short jean y unas botas militares, el cabello lo llevaba suelto cayendo por la espalda. Se veía hermosísima. Sentí muchas cosas en ese momento, pero de lo que estuve seguro es que no podía, no, no quería dejarla ir.

Me puse de pie y la tome por la mano. La acerque a mí y ella me miro intensamente. Le aparte el cabello de la mejilla y lo puse detrás de su oreja para luego besarla profundamente. Solté su mano y la tome por el cuello para acercarla más a mí. Ella soltó un suspiro y se apretó a mi cuerpo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura. La conduje a la pared y empecé a besarle el cuello, la clavícula y el hombro, mientras ella colaba sus manos dentro de mi camiseta y acariciaba mi espalda. Su toque me encendió completamente y la tome por los muslos y la alce mientras ella enredo sus piernas por mi cintura.

Me senté en el sillón con ella a horcajadas sobre mí sin dejar de besarla profundamente. Ella llevo sus manos al borde de mi camiseta y tiro de ella. Yo alce los brazos y luego volví a abrazarla y besarla como si no hubiera mañana. Ella arrojo mi camiseta a no sé donde mientras yo me ponía de pie y la llevaba a mi habitación en la misma posición. La acosté en la cama y me ubique arriba de ella. La bese suavemente y me dispuse a quitarle las botas, luego bese sus dedos y sus pies, mientras ella soltaba risas de vez en cuando. Me deshice de mis zapatillas y volví a besarla. Ella me miro y acaricio mi pecho y mi abdomen enloqueciéndome con un simple toque de sus manos. Luego llevo sus manos a mi cuello y me acaricio la nuca con sus uñas causándome un cosquilleo que bajo por toda mi columna. Esta mujer me va a matar-pensé. Luego la alce por la espalda y le quite su top para recostarla de nuevo y besar su cuello y bajar por su pecho dejando pequeños besos en el borde de su sujetador y en su abdomen. Ella dirigió sus manos a mi cinturón y lo saco arrojándolo en el suelo para luego llevarlas a mi nuca y descender por el camino de mi espalda pasando sus dedos por el borde expuesto de mis bóxers. Esa simple caricia me llevo al cielo y me dispuse a quitarme los jeans rápidamente, los arroje al suelo y me dirigí al botón de su short, pero una mano me lo impidió. Yo alce la vista y lo que vi me hizo patearme mentalmente por impaciente.

Ness me miraba asustada y con un montón de sentimientos cruzados en sus ojos, pero sobre todo miedo e inseguridad.

-Amor, lo siento. Por favor perdóname por ser tan impaciente. Soy un idiota-Le dije desesperado acariciando sus mejillas.

Ella negó con la cabeza-No, solo dame un minuto. Es que el momento me superó-Me dijo algo nerviosa.

-No tenemos que hacerlo amor, yo puedo esperar-Le dije. No quería que sintiera que la estaba presionando.

-No tontito, yo quiero hacerlo, no recuerdas que yo te lo había pedido antes?-Me pregunto mirándome tiernamente-Es solo que me vino un mal recuerdo.

Yo la abrace y volví a besarla, lentamente y mostrándole todo mi amor. Ella me respondió de la misma manera y volvió a acariciar mi espalda y mis brazos.

-Solo tú puedes borrar sus huellas-Me susurró mirándome intensamente.

La mire por un momento y volví a besarla. Saboreando sus labios y sorbiendo su alma. Imprimiendo en ellos la necesidad que tenia de ella. Ella soltó un suspiro y acaricio mi cabello. Tomo una de mis manos y las llevo al borde de sus shorts. Yo la mire preguntando silenciosamente y ella solo me volvió a besar. Desabotone sus shorts y los deslice por sus piernas torneadas arrojándolo a no se donde para luego besar su estomago. Me separe un momento para observarla y quede maravillado con su hermoso cuerpo. Usaba ropa interior negra la cual resaltaba más su piel. Ella sonrió ante mi pequeña inspección y me jalo por el cuello para besarme arrancándome un gruñido. Luego ella me despojo de mis bóxers y yo hice lo mismo con el resto de su ropa dejando besos por toda la piel que dejaba expuesta. La mire con los ojos encendidos de deseo asegurándome una última vez y ella me veía con el mismo deseo.

-Hazme tuya-Me pidió.

Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Recorrí su cuerpo con pasión y deseo pero también con ternura y amor. Conocí otra faceta de ella pues se encargo de hacerme sentir en la luna sin llevarme a ella, una y otra vez. Estaba amaneciendo cuando nos quedamos dormidos.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Que pasa gente! Decidi dejarles este capi de regalo! Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me pareció super romantico! Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto para el siguiente capitulo.

_-Si querido mucho tiempo!-Dijo sonriendo. ¿Querido? repetí mentalmente y frunciendo el ceño mientras terminaba de cambiarme._


	14. Prisas y paparazzis

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 14. Prisas y paparazzis.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó.

-Dónde demonios estas?-Me gritó Bella.

-Por Dios porque demonios quieres dejarme sordo?-Le dije con voz somnolienta.

-Qué coño haces durmiendo? El vuelo sale en hora y media!-Me gritó.

Yo me sobresalte y mire el reloj. 9:30 am.. Mierda!

-Salgo enseguida-Le dije y corte. Iba a levantarme en volandas cuando observe a la hermosa chica que estaba recostada en mi pecho. Tenía las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas y solamente alcanzaban cubrir su trasero dejando toda su espalda desnuda a mi disposición. Sonreí recordando lo que había sucedido. Por fin había conocido el significado de la frase "hacer el amor" porque eso fue lo que sucedió. Hice el amor con la mujer de la cual estaba jodidamente enamorado. Comencé a pasar mis dedos por el camino de su espalda una y otra vez hasta que ella comenzó a removerse. Mierda! Sentía su pecho desnudo sobre mi pecho mientras se reacomodaba. Así nunca iba a levantarme de esa cama.

-Ness.. Amor-Dije suavemente en su oído.

Ella se fue removiendo lentamente poniéndome los pelos de punta con sus pequeños movimientos. Luego alzo la vista y fijo sus ojos en mí para luego esbozar una hermosa sonrisa y dirigirse a mis labios. Yo respondí olvidándome de todo y acaricie la suave piel de su espalda. Hubiéramos seguido así si no fuera porque el celular empezó a sonar de nuevo. Yo solo rodé los ojos ante el mensaje de Bella.

"Levanta tu culo de la cama que ya sé con quién pasaste la noche!"

-Amor lo siento pero me queda un poco más de una hora para llegar al aeropuerto y pasar todos los chequeos-Le dije a Ness desenredando nuestras piernas.

Ella hizo un tierno puchero y afianzo su agarre en mi cintura-No quiero que te vayas-Me dijo..

Me falto muy poco para lanzarme a sus labios y hacerla mía como un desquiciado ante ese pequeño gesto. Necesito ayuda profesional-pensé.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme cariño pero es mi trabajo-Le dije saliendo de la cama y enredando una sabana en mi cintura y al mismo tiempo peleando con mis hormonas internamente para no volver a ella..

Ella me miro de arriba abajo y se empezó a morder el labio inferior. Por Dios! Es que no era consciente de lo sensual que era ese gesto y más aun solo con una sabana cubriendo una parte de su cuerpo? Era un hecho, esta mujer quería matarme. Al parecer ella noto mi dilema porque comenzó a reír y jalo la sabana para que la cubriera por completo.

Me dirigí al baño y comencé a ducharme, cerré los ojos un momento y luego sentí como unas manos comenzaban a recorrer mi abdomen y el cuerpo de Ness adherirse a mi espalda. Abrí los ojos y me voltee abrazando y besando a mi chica.

-De verdad quieres que pierda ese avión?-Le pregunte mordiendo su labio inferior.

Ella suspiro antes de contestar-No, entiendo que te tienes que ir. Es solo que quiero pasar hasta el último minuto contigo-Me dijo volviendo a besarme.

-Solo tengo una hora-Le dije con voz ronca por el deseo y al mismo tiempo tratando de que entendiera.

-Solo necesito 30 minutos-Me dijo sonriendo pícaramente y empujándome hasta dar mi espalda con la pared.

Yo no lo soporte y la tome por los muslos para que ella enredara las piernas en mi cintura y me voltee apoyando su espalda en la pared. La hice mía una vez más demostrándole cuanto quería quedarme. Luego nos quedamos un par de minutos más abrazados y salimos de la ducha.

Mire el reloj 10:30 am. Demonios-pensé. Ness se echo a reír y yo la mire con una ceja alzada mientras me cambiaba.

-Te dije que solo necesitaba 30 minutos-Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Definitivamente la amaba.

-Si señorita puntual, pero yo ahora tengo 30 minutos para poder pasar todos los chequeos-Le dije aun sonriendo.

-Eso se puede arreglar-Me dijo encogiéndose hombros.

Yo la mire interrogante y ella tomo su celular y marco.

-Seth?-Saludo. ¿Quién coño es ese? Pregunte mentalmente.

-Si querido mucho tiempo!-Dijo sonriendo. ¿Querido? repetí mentalmente y frunciendo el ceño mientras terminaba de cambiarme.

-Escucha Seth necesito un favor, podrías por favor retrasar un vuelo?-preguntó. ¿Cómo coño iba a retrasar el vuelo el tal Seth, es que acaso era el Principe de Inglaterra o qué?

-El que sale a Vancouver en 30 minutos..-Dijo mientras se cambiaba.

-Eres un amor! Gracias querido!-Corto y me miro alzando los pulgares.

-Quien era ese?-Pregunte.

Ella solo rodo los ojos-Tienes 30 minutos más, de nada.-Dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

Yo la mire entrecerrando los ojos y ella suspiro-Eres un celoso sin remedio. Seth es un amigo de la infancia. Es hijo del propietario del aeropuerto y además lo dirige. Seguí en contacto con él cuando me fui de casa y me ayudo con el viaje-me explicó.

Yo la mire y luego le sonreí-Gracias amor, me salvaste de que Bella me golpeara por hacerlos perder el vuelo-Le dije dándole un beso.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza por mi repentino cambio de humor y se encamino a la salida de la habitación.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, mejor nos vamos ya-me dijo apurándome.

Yo la mire alzando una ceja. Ahora si me apuraba. Nunca voy a poder negarle nada- pensé.

Ella solo se echo a reír y me soplo un beso.

Sam nos esperaba abajo. Nos sonrió y se subió a la camioneta.

-Ya era hora chicos. Pensé que tendría que subir a interrumpir lo que sea que estaban haciendo-Nos dijo. Ness se sonrojo y miro a otro lado y yo solté una carcajada ante su gesto. Hace un momento se había colado en la ducha y ahora le daba vergüenza un simple comentario. Ella me golpeo el hombro y se dirigió a Sam.

-Lo siento Sam, nos demoramos porque mantuve a Jake despierto hasta el amanecer-Dijo sin un rastro de vergüenza y mirándome con suficiencia.

Yo interrumpí mi risa de golpe y la mire con los ojos desmesurados. Luego Sam comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

-Así que tu eres la que lo mantiene despierto y no al revés eh? Vaya Jake me decepcionas-Dijo con naturalidad cruzando una mirada cómplice con Ness.

-Si si muy buena la bromita Ness-Le dije a ella.

-Pero que pasa Jake, el que hace bromas aguanta bromas-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien lo siento no vuelvo a reírme de tus sonrojos-Le dije aceptando su comentario pues yo mismo lo aplicaba con Edward a cada momento.

- Hemos llegado chicos- dijo Sam.

Salimos y nos dirigimos tomados de la mano hacia al check in del aeropuerto. Allí encontramos a Ed y a Bella, esta última me dirigió una mirada de reproche y luego abrazo a Ness.

-Llegan tarde-Dijo.

-Pero han retrasado el vuelo 30 minutos así que no se preocupen-Dijo Edward mirando a Bella con expresión cansada. Seguramente el pobre había tenido que aguantarse a Bella despotricando contra mi bastante tiempo. Yo le di una mirada de disculpa y se encogió de hombros para luego sonreír pícaramente.

-Que los retraso chicos?-Pregunto alzando las cejas varias veces.

Bella y Ness le dieron un zape y luego soltaron un carcajada.

-Mujeres-Dijo Edward sobándose la nuca y rodando los ojos.

En ese momento llegó un grupo de paparazzi y comenzaron a tomar fotos a todos. Uno de ellos se dirigió a mí.

-Es esta su novia señor Black?-Me pregunto señalando a Ness.

-Que paso con la actriz Lilith Collins? No estaban muy felices hace unas semanas?-Pregunto otro.

Bella jalo a Ness y se la llevó hacia la sala de espera.

-Déjennos en paz. Solo estamos esperando nuestro avión-Dijo Ed enojado y me jalo hacia donde entraron las chicas y cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Espero que les haya gustado! Los paparazzis han pillado a nuestra pareja… Que pasara? Que consecuencias traerá esto? Dejenme reviews y lo sabran!


	15. Ladrona de autos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 15. Ladrona de autos

-Estas bien cariño?-Me pregunto Ness abrazándome.

-Si amor no te preocupes, esto pasa siempre-Le dije yo.

-Lo siento, no debí venir-Me dijo bajando la mirada.

-No seas tontita amor, cualquier día van a saber que somos novios-Le dije yo quitándole importancia.

-Así es amiga no te preocupes. Esos no tienen más nada que hacer que seguirnos a todos lados-Dijo Bella sonriéndole.

-Ness, tienes que estar preparada para cuando salgas. Deberías salir por otro lado-Mencionó Edward. Era cierto, cuando saliera seguramente seguirían ahí y ella no había tenido una experiencia como esa.

Yo me quite mi chamarra y se la puse. Luego le subí la capucha para que cubriera un poco su cara. Sinceramente no creía que fuera a funcionar porque la hermosura de Ness era tanta que parecía llevar siempre un reflector apuntando en su dirección-pensé-pero bueno eso tal vez venia dentro de las condiciones de estar enamorado y yo era el único que podía verla así. Por si acaso llame a Sam para que entrara y esperara fuera de la sala de espera.

-Quédate con mi camioneta amor, la necesitas más que yo-Le pedí.

-Estás loco? Como quieres que ande en esa monstruosidad de auto? Así llamare más la atención!-Dijo escandalizada.

-Nada de eso, no pienso dejar que sigas caminando al trabajo o a cualquier lado. Acaso no recuerdas que te paso?-Le dije con un tono que no admitía replica. Y al parecer ella lo noto porque solo asintió y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres un cabeza dura..-Dijo.

-Un cabeza dura que te ama-Le dije yo. En ese momento llamaron a nuestro vuelo para abordar.

-Por favor cuídate amor-Le pedí.

-Me llamaras todos los días?-Me pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

-Claro que si tontita. Te llamare todos los días-Le asegure.

-Lo prometes?-Pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-Lo prometo amor-La bese y abrace.

Ella se despidió de los chicos y les deseo buen viaje.

-Adiós Ness. No te preocupes, lo traeremos seguido-Le dijo Ed sonriendo.

-Así es amiga. No te olvides de escribirme!-Le dijo Bella abrazándola.

-Claro Bells. Todos los días!-Asintió Ness.

Los chicos fueron abordando y yo me volví hacia ella, la tome por las mejillas y la bese profundamente.

-Vendré pronto. Te amo-Le dije.

-Yo te amo mas Jake-Me dijo.

Y subí al avión deseando ser un chico normal por una vez en la vida.

Ness P.O.V

Dios se acaba de ir y ya me muero por verlo-pensé.

Me acomodé la chamarra y me asomé por un resquicio de la puerta. Toque el vidrio para avisarle a Sam que iba a salir.

-Despejado chica-Me dijo.

-Gracias Sam-Le dije.

-No hay de que Ness, eres una buena chica y Jake te merece-Me dijo mientras caminábamos. Yo le sonreí agradecida.

Cuando salimos me dirigí a él.

-No es necesario que vayas conmigo al trabajo, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Órdenes del jefe chica, debo dejarte allá. Yo también debo hacer unas cosas así que no voy a bloquearte el sol todo el día-Dijo y se rio de su propio chiste.

-Está bien, pero te llevas esa monstruosidad de auto-Le pedí con esperanza en los ojos. Lo menos que quería era llamar la atención y conducir una Range Rover era lo único que iba a lograr.

-Negativo. Jacob dijo que dirías eso, así que me pidió que te obligara si no querías usarla-Me dijo con naturalidad-Además yo tengo a mi bebe-Siguió.

Dios si la camioneta de Jacob era una monstruosidad, este era peor. Detrás del auto de Jake había una Hummer color verde oscuro.

-"Eso" es tuyo?-Pregunte perpleja.

-Sí. Esa preciosidad es mía, la mande a traer mientras ustedes estaban dentro-Dijo. Demonios, cuanto podía ganar un guardaespaldas?-pensé.

-Sé lo que piensas. La compré con muchos años de ahorro. Además también puedo actuar y he grabado unas cuantas escenas. Cuido a Jake porque lo conozco de chico pero prefiero la actuación-Comentó.

Yo asentí algo impresionada y él me tendió las llaves de la camioneta-Conduce, para que te familiarices, es algo grande para ti.-Dijo burlón.

Yo entrecerré los ojos y sonreí-Ya veremos querido-Le dije. El solo alzo una ceja y se dirigió a su "pequeño" auto.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no conducía pero en Los Ángeles siempre daba un par de vueltas con los autos de Jerry cuando no estaba en casa (lo cual era casi siempre), que eran tan enormes como este, así que no podía ser muy difícil. Al principio estaba algo nerviosa y Sam tenía que sonar el claxon de vez en cuando pero luego tome confianza y acelere a una velocidad considerable. Diez minutos después estaba estacionada en la acera de Blockbuster.

Sam llego unos minutos después y bajo la ventanilla.

-Demonios chica! Acaso eras ladrona de autos?-Me dijo con la ceja alzada.

Yo solté una carcajada-Solo de los de mi padre-Le dije.

-Eres buena! Ya sé quién manda entre tú y Jake-Me dijo soltando una carcajada estruendosa. Guiño un ojo y se fue.

Yo entre a la tienda sonriendo y salude a Chantalle con un abrazo.

-Qué demonios te pico?-Me pregunto mirándome como un bicho raro.

Ella tenía algo de razón. Yo no era de las que daban abrazos ni sonreían todo el tiempo. Pero la entrada de Jacob en mi vida me había cambiado completamente.

-No es nada. Solo soy feliz-Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

El día pasó muy rápido. Llegue a casa algo cansada pues había pasado toda la tarde practicando una nueva rutina de Ballet en solo. Me duche y comí algo para luego recostarme y ver algo de tv cuando sonó mi celular.

-Amor?-Dijo la voz del hombre más hermoso del mundo. Al menos para mí y otras 10 millones de chicas (XD)

-Hola cariño! Te he extrañado-Le dije.

-Yo a ti amor.. Muero por besarteee-Gritó.

Yo solté una carcajada y le conté de mi día, luego el me conto el suyo, hablamos casi por 40 minutos y nos despedimos. Al rato me quede dormida.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Que onda people! Ya supieron que nuestros chicos de Twilight ganaron la mejor película en los People Choice Awards 2011? Taylor se veía divino! Jajaja debieron ver a Queen Latifah haciendo bromas sobre Twilight! Gritó oh dios mioo son Jacob, Bella y Edward! Se acerco a Taylor y lo toco con la punta del dedo y luego grito Lo toque oh lo toque! Jajaja, Entonces dijo: Lo siento he perdido la calma y luego comenzó toda emocionada! Tengo muchas preguntas para ustedes! Como, Edward tu eres como un vampiro y dices como "yo soy un vampiro y ella una humana pero dices no importa porque ella esta buena! Y quiero hacerlo con ella...Pero no quieres condenarla a una vida de eterna palidez...! XD Y Jacob si un hombre lobo se come a un vampiro, y el vampiro no se muere.. puede el vampiro comerse al hombre lobo desde adentro hacia afuera? Y Bella! O sea que onda! estas enamorada de un vampiro pero también sales con un hombre lobo, acaso vas a empezar a salir con zombies y frankenstein? jajaja estuvo super divertida!


	16. Jerry

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 16. Jerry.

Habían pasado casi 15 días desde que Jake se fue. Lo extrañaba a montones aunque hablábamos prácticamente todo el día entre mi trabajo, la universidad y sus grabaciones. Venía de la universidad pues me había quedado prácticamente toda la tarde practicando la nueva rutina, estaba realmente agotada pero necesitaba ganar la competencia que se acercaba para poder seguir estudiando.

Me duché e hice algo para comer antes de dormir cuando sonó el timbre, extrañada me puse unos jeans y me dirigí a la puerta pero jamás pensé ver a la persona que estaba afuera de mi apartamento.

-Jerry?-Dije impresionada.

El sonrió-No has cambiado nada hija, aun te niegas a llamarme lo que soy.. Tu padre-Dijo.

-Papá!-Dije y lo abrace. Después de todo tenía 4 años sin verlo. El me devolvió el abrazo.

-Pero pasa Jerry no te quedes ahí!-Le dije emocionada.

-Claro hija pero cálmate no te vaya a dar algo-Me dijo sonriendo.

-De que hablas! Si el viejo eres tú!-Le dije bromeando. El siempre decía que yo iba a envejecer más rápido por andar bailando todo el día.

Lo conduje al sillón de la sala y lo invite a sentarse.

-Quieres un café? Una soda?-Le pregunte.

-No hija, tranquila, estoy bien-Me respondió serio.

De repente recordé él porque me había ido de casa y asumí que algo había pasado para que Jerry viniera a mi departamento al otro lado del país para verme.

-Sucedió algo?-Le dije yo.

-No hija, solo que he escuchado algunos rumores y quería hablar contigo-Me dijo.

Yo asentí para que siguiera hablando.

-Es cierto que estuviste en el hospital?-Me pregunto preocupado.

-Ah.. eso..Bueno si papá. Hace más de un mes. Pero no te preocupes no fue nada-Le dije quitándole importancia-Pero, como te enteraste?-Le pregunte extrañada.

-Bueno, al parecer un joven actor te salvo y saliste en los medios. Tu madre me dijo apenas hace un par de días-Respondió con el ceño fruncido-Segura que estas bien?-Me pregunto.

-Si Jerry, no es nada. Debía hacerme unos tratamientos y mi novio me ayudo con los gastos-Le dije.

-Tu novio?-Dijo con el ceño fruncido-Dios… Olvide que ya no eres una niña-Me dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Si Jerry, es el chico de la noticia-Le dije.

-No creo que sea bueno para ti Ness, los actores no son de fiar. Ese mundo es peligroso-Me dijo preocupado.

-Yo lo sé perfectamente papa!-Le dije desviando la mirada.

-Así que es cierto-Dijo enojado.

Yo lo mire sorprendida, sería posible que supiera?

-Porque no me dijiste nada Renesme?-Me dijo mirándome enojado-Soy tu padre por Dios santo!-Gritó.

Mierda! Lo sabe!-pensé.

-De que hablas Jerry?-le dije tratando de evitar su mirada.

-Tu madre me dijo todo! No trates de esconderlo-Me dijo con voz dura.

-Ah y madre no te dijo porque no te lo dije?-Le grite yo empezando a derramar lágrimas.

-Claro que sí! Me lo gritó cuando estábamos discutiendo. Ya empecé los trámites de divorcio. No puedo creer que te pidiera que me escondieras algo tan grave-Me dijo.

-Qué? Pero Jerry no puedes. Madre va a ponerse histérica!-Le dije. Conocía perfectamente a mi madre, era una caprichosa. Se vestía con ropa costosísima y arrugaba la nariz ante cualquier cosa que le disgustara.

-Eso no me importa. Eres mi hija! Debí saber que no te ibas a ir de la casa así porque si-Me dijo-Hija, perdóname por no estar todo el tiempo contigo-Siguió con voz triste.

-Está bien Jerry. Yo deje todo atrás. Ahora soy feliz con Jacob-Le dije yo sonriendo tristemente.

-Estás segura de que es un buen muchacho?-Me pregunto dudando.

-Lo estoy papa-Le dije.

-Bien. Recoge tus cosas. Vuelves a casa conmigo-Me dijo.

-Pero, Jerry. Y la universidad? Ademas tengo una competencia de baile-Le dije yo sorprendida.

-Todo va a ser diferente ahora cariño. No tienes por qué estar escondiendo quien eres, ni esforzarte tanto por pagar la universidad.-Me dijo seriamente.

-Como sabes eso?-Le pregunte sorprendida.

-Tengo mis contactos. La directora de NYU me aviso cuando llegaste a inscribirte-Me dijo-Es una gran amiga mía-Le pedí que te aceptara y te ayudara con lo que necesitaras-Siguió.

Yo lo mire y negué con la cabeza-Nunca vas a cambiar Jerry. Siempre quieres controlar todo-Le dije.

-Claro que no voy a cambiar! Soy un productor cariño. Deberías saberlo-Me dijo abrazándome-Arreglare todo para que te transfieras a la UCLA (University of California, Los Ángeles). También hice algunos movimientos y el bastardo que te hizo esto no trabajara más en toda su vida, no sabrá ni que paso-Dijo con un gesto de suficiencia-No pude hacer mas nada porque había pasado mucho tiempo y se necesitaban pruebas para ponerlo en la cárcel-Termino con voz frustrada.

Yo sonreí. Mi padre siempre conseguía lo que quería. Debía estar realmente frustrado por no poder hacer de las suyas.

-Quiero conservar este lugar Jerry-Le pedí.

El miro detenidamente y sonrió-Esta bien. Aunque no se que le ves pero bueno-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que le veo? Pues fue donde viví cuatro años Jerry. Cada rincón es mío-Le dije.

-Lo que quieras cariño. Ahora vamos-Se puso de pie.

-No me dejaras llevarme nada?-Le pregunte.

-No cariño, luego podemos ir de compras, es algo tarde y nuestro vuelo sale en 40 minutos-me dijo.

-Es que acaso sabias que me iba a ir contigo?-Le pregunte yo sonriendo. Mi padre y yo de compras? Eso era algo que nunca había pasado. Estaba feliz.

-Claro Rennie después de todo eres mi pequeña-Me dijo. Yo aumente mi sonrisa. Así me llamaba cuando era pequeña.

Me cambie de ropa y salimos mientras Jerry mandaba a guardar la camioneta de Jacob en una bodega. Luego le preguntaría si quería dejarla en NY o enviarla a San Diego (California) donde sus padres. No iba a decirle nada aun quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, encontramos a un grupo de paparazzi en la entrada. Que se dirigieron de inmediato a mi padre.

-Que hace en New York señor Bruckner? Trabajando en una nueva película?-Dijo uno de ellos.

-No es esa la misma chica que estaba con Jacob Black?-Dijo otro señalándome.

Mi padre pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él.

-Ella es mi hija. Renesme Bruckner-Dijo con orgullo.

Hubo un murmullo impresionado entre todos y yo sonreí mientras caminábamos hacia el check in. Hoy comenzaba mi nueva vida.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Que tal gente? Que tal Jerry? Genial no?


	17. Al descubierto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 17. Al descubierto.

Jacob P.O.V

-Jake! Ya viste esto?-Me dijo Bella teniéndome un periódico mientras desayunábamos.

Yo escupí casi todo el jugo de la impresión. En la portada del periódico había una foto de Ness con su padre bajo el titular "Renesme Bruckner, de regreso a EEUU". "La hija del prestigioso productor Jerry Bruckner fue presentada ante los medios por su propio padre, mientras ingresaban al aeropuerto JFK (Jhon F. Kennedy) en la ciudad de New York, el día de ayer. Al principio se creía que la joven estaba en Inglaterra estudiando, pero luego se confirmó que había estado estudiando leyes en la NYU y no se conocía su apariencia pues había escondido su identidad para no estar bajo las cámaras. La nueva duda que surge es ¿Qué relación tiene esta hermosa joven con el famoso actor de la saga Twilight, Jacob Black? Ya que ambos fueron vistos junto a los actores Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen también en el aeropuerto JFK hace un par de semanas cuando el joven actor y sus compañeros de reparto partieron a Vancouver (fotos en la siguiente pagina)". Casi me caigo de la silla cuando veo la hilera de fotos. Primero Ness y yo tomados de la mano donde yo llevo mi chamarra puesta y Bella y Ed tomados de la mano. Luego Ness saliendo del aeropuerto usando mi chamarra en compañía de Sam. Luego otra foto de Ness con su padre. Ponen las tres fotos de tal manera que no cabe duda que es la misma chica y que está relacionada conmigo pues señalan la chamarra primero en una y luego en otra.

-Dios! Porque siempre me entero de todo de ultimo-Dije en voz alta.

-Esto apenas salió esta mañana. Seguro Ness ni se ha enterado-Dijo Ed.

Tome el teléfono y marque su número.

-Hola cariño!-Dijo ella contenta.

-Hola amor.. Como estas?-Pregunte.

-Súper feliz-Dijo simplemente.

-Ya viste el periódico de hoy?-Le pregunte.

-No, porque?-Me pregunto.

-Ah pues hay un artículo de donde nos relacionan. Y además sales con tu padre-Le dije.

-Demonios! Tan rápido? Quería darte la sorpresa yo misma! Me vine a LA-Me dijo.

-Pues fíjate te ganaron-Le dije-Me alegro que todo se haya arreglado con tu padre. Te extraño amor-Dije y Bella y Ed comenzaron a hacer gestos graciosos. Yo rodé los ojos y les enseñe mi dedo medio.

-No te preocupes cariño muy pronto nos veremos, ya vas a ver-Me dijo.

-Que estas planeando?-Dije emocionado.

-Ah pues es una sorpresa-Me dijo y luego se echo a reír.

-Eres mala-La acusé.

-Si lo soy-Dijo soltando una carcajada-Cariño tengo que dejarte, estoy haciendo compras con Jerry y no deja de fastidiarme para que compre medio centro comercial. Te amo Adiós.

-También te amo cariño.

-También te amo cariño-Imitó Ed con voz chillona-Eres un cursi.

-Estoy enamorado que es diferente. Además te he visto en peores condiciones-Dije señalando a Bella.

Ella me sacó la lengua y luego hablo-Me muero por ver la cara de Lilith cuando vea el periódico. Nunca se iba a imaginar que Ness no era tan común después de todo-Dijo y luego soltó una carcajada.

Yo sonreí y dije-Yo me muero es por ver la cara de mi madre, seguro debe estar en shock. Ella se entera de las cosas primero que todo el mundo-Agregué.

Ellos sonrieron y volvimos la atención a nuestro desayuno.

El día pasó muy rápido, tenía muchas ganas de dormir así que deje a los chicos que estaban bromeando entre ellos y me dirigí al hotel. Tenía pensado llamar a Ness antes de dormir pero me di una ducha y apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada me quede dormido.

Iba prácticamente corriendo pues se me había hecho tarde por andar soñando cosas indebidas. Y no lo digo porque estuviera mal, sino porque la protagonista de mis sueños no estaba muy cerca en ese momento y solo iba a lograr estar todo el día deseándola a mi lado. Cuando llegue Bella y Edward estaban muy cerca cuchicheando, como los envidiaba. Trabajaban juntos, vivían juntos, viajaban juntos. Nada de lo que Ness y yo podíamos hacer. Tal vez ahora que estaba en Los Ángeles podíamos vivir juntos, puede que ya es hora de mudarme de la casa de mis padres, y es una ventaja que sea en el mismo estado porque así mi madre no tendría pretextos para quejarse, además San Diego solo está a 2 horas de LA. Estaba pensando que no era mala idea cuando alguien se sonó la garganta sacándome de mis maquinaciones.

-Que te pasa?-Me pregunto Ed con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada porque?-Le dije yo extrañado.

El y Bella cruzaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron. A estos qué coño les había picado -pensé.

-Jake.. Will esta esperándote en aquel salón-Dijo Bella señalando el lugar.

Yo los mire un rato mas con los ojos entrecerrados. Algo planeaban. Luego me encogí de hombros y me despedí con la mano. Llegue y cuando abrí la puerta me quede congelado.

-Sorpresa!-Dijo Ness sonriendo. Yo tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y luego la abrace fuertemente.

-Dios! De verdad que me has sorprendido! Te extrañe mucho!-Se veía hermosa. Tenía un vestido color violeta que se adhería a su cuerpo y unas zapatillas bajas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño y un poco de maquillaje. Sencillamente hermosa.

-Esa era la idea-Dijo besándome. Esto sí que es el cielo-pensé. No había olvidado lo que era sentir sus labios y poder abrazarla. Pero lo extrañaba y necesitaba como respirar.

-Cuando llegaste?-Le pregunte.

-Acabo de llegar. Vine con mi padre. El está hablando con el productor de tu película. Resulta que son grandes amigos-Dijo sonriendo.

Yo trague en seco. Genial-pensé-mi suegro es amigo de mi jefe. Que conveniente para alguien que casi hace que maten a su hija. Ness al parecer interpreto mi cara porque soltó una carcajada.

-Jerry es genial. No te preocupes le caerás bien. Además le he hablado muy bien de ti-Me dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. Yo la tome por la cintura y cuando estaba a punto de besarla alguien abrió la puerta.

-Interrumpo-Dijo el padre de Ness.

-No Jerry-Respondió Ness como si nada. Yo por si acaso retire mis manos de su cintura. Ella me vio con una ceja alzada y gesticulo un "cobarde" sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

-Hola-Dije yo.

-Jerry este es Jacob, mi novio-Dijo Ness a su padre. El me tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto chico-Me dijo mientras yo le respondía.

-Igualmente señor, es un placer-Dije estrechando su mano.

-Oh nada de señor, llámame Jerry-Dijo sonriendo-Así que tu eres el jovencito que ayudo a mi hija cuando estaba herida-Pregunto.

-Así es señor, digo Jerry –Dije sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Jacob, por hacer lo que yo no pude-Me dijo seriamente.

-Lo haría otra vez Jerry, es muy poco comparado con lo mucho que amo a su hija-Dije yo.

-Hola? Estoy aquí aún!-Dijo Ness.

-Lo siento cariño-Le dije yo pasando un brazo por su cintura. Ya tenía más confianza con mi suegro.

-Jacob, hablé con Will para que te diera el día libre, vamos a almorzar-Me dijo mi suegro.

-Muchas gracias Jerry-Le dije contento y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos a Edward y Bella hablando. Cuando me vieron sosteniendo la mano de Ness sonrieron.

-Que tal su cara Ness?-Dijo Ed.

-Muy graciosa Ed, se quedo congelado casi un minuto-Dijo Ness y me guiño un ojo.

-Claro, como siempre yo me entero de todo de ultimo-Dije haciéndome el enfadado.

-No podíamos decirte Jake, Ness nos llamo ayer para avisarnos que venía con Jerry a verte-Dijo Bella.

Jerry?-repetí mentalmente- así que estos ya habían conocido a mi suegro y no me habían dicho nada, vaya amigos-pensé-.

-Está bien vamos chicos-Dijo Jerry a todos.

Afuera nos esperaba una SUV negra de vidrios polarizados. Nos dirigimos al restaurante del Fairmont Hotel Vancouver y tuvimos una agradable comida. A decir verdad fue muy divertido Jerry se pasó la tarde contando anécdotas de su trabajo donde los actores resultaban ser muy torpes para su bien, solo se escuchaban las carcajadas de todos a cada momento.

Luego los chicos volvieron al Marriott Hotel Vancouver donde nos hospedábamos y una hora después Jerry subió a su habitación para dejarnos solos.

-Cuídala chico-Me dijo señalando a Ness quien rodo los ojos.

-Claro Jerry-Dije yo. El asintió y le dio un beso a Ness en la mejilla.

-Descansa Jerry-Dijo ella.

-Amor. Quiero pedirte algo-Le dije.

-Que pasa cariño-Me dijo.

-Bueno estaba pensando.. que tal vez.. Bueno no sé si quieras-Dije nervioso-pero a mí me encantaría, seria genial-Le dije.

-Amor estoy totalmente perdida. No sé de que hablas-Me dijo riéndose-Dímelo y ya.

-Bueno.. Quieres que vivamos juntos?-Le dije rápidamente.

Ella al parecer tardo en comprender y luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Bueno si no quieres no pasa nada cariño-Le dije yo si darle oportunidad a que dijera nada-Debí pensarlo mejor, no sé que me sucede-Seguí diciendo más para mí que para ella.

-Jacob! Podrías dejarme hablar?-Me grito. Y yo alce la vista sorprendido y asentí callándome de inmediato.

-Claro que quiero vivir contigo. Te amo y no hay nada que me haga más feliz-Me dijo abrazándome. Yo no pude más que estrecharla y besarla profundamente.

-Además tengo una noticia para ti-Me dijo cuando rompimos el beso.

-Dime-Le dije yo.

-Al parecer el productor de una película vio la última competencia de baile que gané y cuando vio la noticia donde me vinculaban con mi padre, se comunico con él y le pidió que audicionara para el protagónico. Se llama Step Up 4-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Qué? Dios mío eso es genial!-le dije abrazándola.

-Si! Mi padre se puso muy contento, por eso cuando le dije que quería verte no dudo en obsequiarme el viaje. Estaba muy orgulloso-Me dijo-Se puso como un loco cuando le dije que me gustaría intentarlo. Llamo al Dance Studio de LA (LADS) para que me aceptaran de nuevo y además le pidió a algunos de sus amigos para que me dieran clases de actuación-Siguió contándome.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti amor-Le dije besándola.

-Gracias cariño. Estoy algo cansada, podemos ir a mi habitación-Me dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espina ante esa expresión. Pronto iba a necesitar medicamentos para el corazón, porque esta mujer me iba a matar de un infarto. Nos dirigimos al ascensor y subimos al octavo piso. Gracias a Dios la habitación de su padre estaba prácticamente al otro extremo porque si no me hubiera matado cuando salí del ascensor con Ness con las piernas enroscadas en mi cintura besándome fervientemente y luego riéndose a carcajadas cuando casi destruyó un jarrón enorme por mis prisas.

Todo volvió a ser como la primera vez. Nunca me iba a cansar de sentir tan cerca a esa mujer y recorrer cada porción de su piel una y otra vez. La amaba y la deseaba prácticamente a cantidades iguales y ella no me facilitaba nada pues me acariciaba con la misma pasión con que yo la tomaba y me besaba como si quisiera beberse mi alma y adherirse a mi cuerpo.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

XD Me encanta la química de esta pareja! Son super lindos en la intimidad no creen? XD Espero que sigan leyendo ya casi llego al final! Solo un par de capítulos para terminar!


	18. Confirmado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y las películas pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

Capitulo 18. Confirmado.

El toque de nudillos en la puerta me despertó. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con la mujer de mis sueños durmiendo plácidamente en mi pecho con el cabello revuelto y los labios enrojecidos. Totalmente hermosa.

-Ren? Estas ahí?-Dijo la voz de Jerry. Mierda! Comencé a sacudir a Ness para que se levantara. Ella abrió los ojos perezosamente y cuando iba a hablar le puse un dedo en los labios y señale la puerta "Jerry" gesticule. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se sonrojo y empezó a morder su labio. Demonios! Quería salir de la cama para que no me mataran y ella prácticamente me hacía perder toda la fuerza de voluntad con ese gesto.

-Si Jerry. Voy a darme una ducha!-Gritó hacia la puerta.

-Está bien cariño… Te espero para desayunar-Respondió Jerry-El vuelo sale a las 11 am, no tardes-Luego se sintieron sus pasos alejándose.

-Te vas hoy?-Le pregunte yo.

-Si amor. Jerry insiste en que debo comenzar con las clases. La audición es en un par de semanas-Me dijo triste.

-No te preocupes cariño. A mí me falta un poco menos de eso para terminar. Me tendrás allí para darte apoyo-Le dije sonriendo.

Ella sonrió y se acercó para besarme. Luego salí de la cama para ducharme y al parecer se le estaba haciendo costumbre porque me siguió. Fue la ducha más larga y placentera de mi vida.

Cuando salí mire el reloj, 9 am. Mierda! Iba a llegar tarde. Me vestí apresuradamente y me dirigí a Ness.

-Amor siento no poder acompañarte al aeropuerto-Le dije abrazándola.

-No te preocupes cariño. Ten cuidado-Me dijo besándome.

-Te amo-Dije besándola nuevamente.

Salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Y cuando me dirigía al ascensor alguien me hizo detenerme en seco.

-Jacob?-Dijo Jerry.

-Ehh Hola Jerry! Como estas?-Le dije palideciendo.

El primero me miro y luego miro la puerta de la habitación de Ness. Luego volvió a mirarme pero esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba seguro de que iba a matarme cuando suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Se que amas a mi hija Jacob. Por favor cuídala con tu vida-Me dijo resignado.

Yo suspiré de alivio. Mi suegro era genial!-No te preocupes Jerry, no tienes que pedirlo. Siento mucho que te hayas enterado de cuan serio va nuestra relación de esta manera-Le dije con algo de vergüenza.

-Al fin y al cabo son jóvenes, no entiendo porque tienen que dejarse llevar por las hormonas-Dijo incomodo. (XD La charla!)

-Te equivocas Jerry, mi relación con Ness no tiene nada que ver con las hormonas. Yo amo a tu hija con todo mí ser. De hecho creo que deberías saber que pensamos mudarnos juntos-Le dije temiendo su reacción.

El primero me miro serio y luego se encogió de hombros-Después de que no salgan de LA no me voy a oponer a su decisión-Dijo.

-No te preocupes. Nos quedaremos en LA para que Ness pueda seguir en la academia y en la universidad-Le dije.

-Bien. Te acompaño abajo chico. Creo que me has dado más dolores de cabeza en un día que los que me dio Ness en toda su vida-Me dijo negando con la cabeza.

Yo solo sonreí y palmee su hombro.

Luego de un par de semanas estaba tomando un avión a San Diego para visitar a mis padres y soltarles la bomba de mi mudanza. Mi madre podía colgarse del techo si quería pero de que me iba de casa me iba.

Cuando llegue a casa encontré a mi madre sentada en el jardín y a mi padre revisando unos papeles en el porche.

-Mama-Salude. Ella alzo la vista y sonrió alegremente. ¿Qué demonios?-pensé-luego no estaba enfadada por no salir con Lilith?

-Cariño! Tuviste buen viaje?-Me preguntó.

-Si mama gracias-Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola hijo. Que tal las grabaciones?-Me pregunto mi padre.

-William por favor deja el trabajo para después, Jacob debe estar agotado-Dijo mi madre hacia donde estaba mi padre.

-Déjalo mama. Bien papa gracias. Algo agotadoras pero valió la pena-Le dije abrazando a mi padre.

-Me alegro hijo-Dijo sonriendo.

Entramos a la casa y deje mi equipaje en el recibidor. Nos dirigimos a la sala y yo me senté en el sillón. Era a hora o nunca. Pero mi madre interrumpió mi intento de hablar.

-Hijo cuando nos vas a presentar a tu novia?-Me pregunto sonriente.

-Sarah por favor, deja que Jacob hable-Dijo papa rodando los ojos. Seguramente mi madre había estado parloteando todo el tiempo sobre Ness y su padre.

-No pasa nada papa. De hecho de eso quería hablarles-Les dije señalando las sillas enfrente de mí.

Ellos tomaron haciendo y me miraron esperando.

-Me mudare con Ness-Dije rápidamente. Mi papa alzo una ceja. Yo adivine sus pensamientos. Nunca había sido de tomar decisiones a la ligera sin consultarles y tampoco permanecía mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Pero esta vez era diferente. Estaba enamorado.

-Sé lo que piensas papa. Pero quiero hacerlo. Además será aquí en California, en LA-Le dije esperando que mama explotara y comenzara a despotricar pero lo que pasó fue totalmente diferente.

-Dios mío! Qué emoción! Tienes que dejarme escoger el apartamento hijo y decorarlo o prefieres una casa?-Dijo y empezó a parlotear sobre muebles y cocinas.

-Mama…-empecé yo para parar su perorata-MAMA!-Dije más alto. Ella se detuvo y me miro interrogante.

-Aceptas que Ness sea mi novia?-le pregunte yo extrañado.

-Claro que si hijo, no hay mejor chica para ti. Siento haberla juzgado mal antes pero es que no sabía quién era cariño, debiste habérmelo dicho-Dijo con la nariz respingada. Por supuesto-pensé yo rodando los ojos-sale en los periódicos y ya no es una bailarina callejera. Mama nunca iba a cambiar.

-De quien sea hija no me importa mama. Yo la amo a ella no a su padre-Le dije fastidiado

-Yo te apoyo hijo. Me alegro mucho que decidas tomarte las cosas en serio con esa chica -Dijo mi padre. El siempre me había enseñado a ser un caballero y responder por mis actos.

-Gracias papa-le dije.

-Y que tal la reunión con tu suegro?-Pregunto mi madre.

Yo la mire como si tuviera un tercer ojo-Como supiste eso?-Le pregunte.

-Salió en los periódicos hace un par de semanas cariño-Dijo como si fuera obvio-Fue una noticia muy seguida-Dijo orgullosa.

Yo mire a mi padre y él me tendió el dichoso periódico.

"CONFIRMADO! Renesme Bruckner y Jacob Black son pareja! La noticia fue confirmada cuando la joven bailarina fue vista en compañía del actor de los abdominales del año en Vancouver, Canadá, donde actualmente se filma la última película de la saga Twilight, Breaking Dawn. Además se especula que la relación va muy en serio pues también fue visto el productor Jerry Bruckner cenando junto a su hija y al actor en el restaurante del lujoso Fairmont Hotel Vancouver"…. Así seguía la noticia y mostraban una foto de Ness, Jerry y yo hablando en la mesa. Seguramente la tomaron cuando ya se habían ido los chicos-pensé.

Alce la vista y mis padres me observaban. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Está bien, si, Ness fue con su padre a Canadá para presentármelo-Dije fastidiado.

-Hijo. Cuando la conoceremos-Dijo mi papa.

-En unos días papa. Ella está algo ocupada preparándose para una audición-Dije sonriendo con orgullo.

-Así que también es actriz?-Dijo mi madre.

-No mama, pero le están dando clases porque la llamaron para un protagónico en una película de baile-Dije yo rodando los ojos.

-Vaya hijo, estudiante de leyes, actriz y bailarina. Estoy muy orgulloso, parece ser una buena chica-Dijo mi padre.

-Es una buena chica papa. Es muy talentosa. Pronto la conocerán-Les dije.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Que pasa gente? Jajaj que tal la pillada de Jerry? Tenaz no'? que tal la mama de Jacob?Espero que les haya gustado este capi…


	19. Mudanza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen a nadie, solo su personalidad pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

Capitulo 19. Mudanza.

Había pasado unos días en San Diego y luego me fui a LA para hacer las diligencias de la mudanza. Ness había sacado tiempo para encontrar un departamento y cuando me envió las fotos quede muy satisfecho. Era soberbio y sencillo al mismo tiempo y estaba bien ubicado. Viviríamos cerca de la casa de su padre, en Hollywood Hills, a petición de el. Yo no me negué porque no tenía ningún problema en que Jerry nos visitara de vez en cuando. Después de todo ellos tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar. A cambio Jerry había mandado a traer mi auto. Definitivamente mi suegro era genial.

El departamento estaba amueblado así que solamente teníamos que comprar algunas cosas para ponerle nuestro toque. Solamente podía ver a Ness por las noches, ya que ella estaba atareada entre la academia y las clases de actuación. Su padre le había pedido que pospusiera la universidad hasta saber si conseguía la audición, pues ganar un papel como estos iba a determinar cuan buena actriz era. Ella pasaba todo el tiempo distraída y prácticamente yo escogí todo lo que nos faltaba porque ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes cariño, se lo bien que lo vas a hacer-Le dije.

-No se Jake, es mejor que cancele todo. Yo no sé si sea buena actuando-Me dijo.

-Pues yo creo que pasar cuatro años desapercibida siendo quien eres ya es algo, así que tranquila. Además yo voy a estar ahí-Le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-En serio?-Me dijo con esperanza en la voz.

-Claro cariño, Jon Chang es amigo mío, así que le pedí que me dejara estar en tu audición-Le comente.

-No es justo, me imagino que a las otras personas no les dejan tener a su padre y a su novio en la audición. Yo quiero ganar esto por merito propio. Como lo he hecho siempre-Me dijo seria.

-Amor, crees que voy a sugerir que te ayuden sabiendo que tu sola puedes con esto? Tu padre piensa lo mismo. Únicamente vamos a verte-Le dije-Además Jon es muy profesional, el te escogerá solo si eres buena en lo que haces, no porque alguien se lo pida.

-Más les vale a los dos mantener sus narices fuera de esto-Me dijo con todo amenazante.

-Prometido-Le dije mostrándole mi mano derecha y dándole un beso en la nariz-Mañana llevan los nuevos muebles al departamento cariño-dije cambiando de tema-Me siento como ama de casa-Agregué.

-Amor siento no haberte ayudado con las cosas de la mudanza. Yo quiero esto tanto como tú, es solo que tengo la cabeza en la audición-Me explico.

-No te preocupes cariño. Yo te entiendo perfectamente. Así me siento yo siempre, es algo de nunca acabar-Le dije yo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Bueno amor me voy al hotel. Estoy algo cansado-Le dije ya que estábamos en la casa de Jerry.

-No te puedes quedar?-Me dijo esperanzada.

-No quiero abusar de la amabilidad de Jerry amor, creo que con verme salir de tu habitación una vez fue suficiente-Le dije recordando aquello.

Ella soltó una carcajada-Mi padre no está amor. Tuvo que viajar a Nueva York esta tarde-Me dijo.

-Oh bueno, entonces creo que puedo quedarme-Le dije haciéndome el pensativo.

Ella sonrió y se sentó en horcajadas sobre mi-Crees? O estás seguro?-Me susurro contra los labios.

-Bueno.. este.. qué?-Le pregunte tratando de no dejarme llevar por las hormonas.

Ella soltó una carcajada y comenzó a besarme. Llevo sus manos a mi cabello y rozo mi nuca con sus uñas. En cuestión de segundos me olvide de donde estábamos y de que estaba diciendo. La tome por la cintura y la acerque más a mí. Ella llevo sus manos al borde de mi camiseta y me la saco. Comenzó a acariciar mi pecho y mi abdomen, mientras yo le besaba el cuello y los hombros. Un ruido de algo partirse me saco de mi tarea y alce la vista.

-Lo siento, discúlpeme señor Black-Dijo la chica del servicio cubriéndose los ojos y saliendo de la sala. Demonios! Estamos en la sala-pensé.

Ness al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada porque seguía con su tarea de acariciarme el pecho mientras me besaba. Yo me puse de pie y ella enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura. La lleve a su habitación que gracias a Dios estaba en la planta baja y cuando la deposite en la cama pareció salir de su mundo.

-Estamos en la sala amor, no podemos-Dijo entre besos.

Yo me eche a reír-Ya no cariño te traje a tu habitación-Le dije mientras le sacaba la blusa.

Ella miro a su alrededor y se sonrojo-Nos vio alguien?-Me pregunto.

Yo negué con la cabeza por lo distraída que era cuando estábamos juntos-Solo la chica del servicio-dije yo-es que no escuchaste el ruido que causo?-Le pregunte.

-Ruido? Para nada-Dijo.

-Bueno me alegro causar en ti lo mismo que causas en mi.. Te amo-Le dije dejando besos por su estomago.

Esta noche fue diferente. Dejamos la pasión contenida desbordarse a extremos impensados. Nunca me había sentido de esa manera. Con tanto amor y pasión juntas que no había ningún centímetro de su cuerpo que no probé con mis labios mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda cuando no podía manejar todo lo que le hacía sentir.

-Te amo-Susurre entre suspiros.

-Yo te amo a ti-Me dijo ella de igual forma. Se veía hermosa con su piel perlada por el sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto. La atraje a mi pecho y bese su frente.

-Duerme cariño-Le dije. Luego de un momento sentí su respiración más relajada y yo me deje llevar por el sueño.

Al día siguiente desperté por la luz de sol colándose por las persianas de la habitación. Bostece mientras estiraba el brazo para atraer a Ness, pero ella no estaba en la cama. Me incorpore lentamente y revise la habitación. Vacía. Me puse los pantalones y me encamine a la sala donde encontré a la chica del servicio.

-Buenos días señor-Me dijo sonrojada.

-Buenos días, Ness se encuentra en casa?-Pregunte incomodo por no haberme puesto la camiseta.

-Sí señor, ella está en la cocina-Me dijo.

-Gracias, y llámame Jacob-Le dije. Ella asintió y siguió en su labor.

Me dirigí a la cocina y allí estaba la chica de mis pensamientos en ropa deportiva rebuscando en la nevera dándome la espalda. Yo me acerque y enrosque mis brazos en su cintura dándole un beso en el hombro.

-No me gusta despertar sin ti-Le dije haciendo un puchero.

Ella se dio la vuelta y me sonrió-Lo siento amor, pero te veías tan lindo durmiendo que me dio lastima despertarte-Me dijo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-A dónde vas tan temprano-Pregunte.

Ella se echo a reír y me señalo el reloj. 11 am.

-Mierda! Tengo que ir al departamento, ya deben estar llevando las cosas!-Dije apresuradamente.

-Tranquilo cariño, ya llame al edificio y pedí que dejaran las cosas dentro-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias amor-Le dije un poco mas aliviado-Bueno voy a ducharme para ir a acomodar las cosas.

-Te acompaño-Me dijo.

-A la ducha?-Pregunte yo sonriendo.

Ella soltó una carcajada-No tonto! Al departamento. La rutina de la audición la tengo más que lista, y las clases de actuación las tengo en la tarde. Hoy puedo dedicarle un tiempo a mi chico y a nuestro nuevo departamento-Me dijo.

Yo sonreí y luego hice un puchero-Eres mala, no quieres tomar una ducha conmigo-Le acuse.

-Cariño pero ya me bañe-Me dijo sonriendo.

Yo mire a todos lados. Bingo. Tome un recipiente que tenía harina y se lo arroje.

-Pero cariño mírate si estas toda sucia-Dije yo cara de no haber roto un plato.

-Jacob William Black! Me las vas a pagar-Me dijo señalándome.

Hora de huir-pensé. Corrí hasta llegar a la habitación con Ness siguiéndome despotricando y soltando carcajadas al mismo tiempo. Mierda! No me dio tiempo de quitarme los pantalones para entrar al baño cuando ella ya estaba encima de mí dándome "golpes" en el pecho. Entre risas y besos nos dimos una ducha para luego vestirnos y salir hacia el departamento.

Tardamos casi 3 horas poniendo las cosas en orden. Ya habíamos traído toda la ropa y nuestras cosas. Nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala contemplando nuestro trabajo.

-Al fin podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo-Dijo ella.

-Siempre lo hemos estado cariño, solo que era demasiado duro despertar en lugares distintos-Le dije yo.

-Cierto-Acepto besándome.

-Bienvenida a nuestro departamento-Le dije yo.

Ella sonrió-Vivir contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado-Me dijo y luego miro su reloj-Tengo que irme amor, ya deben estar esperándome para las clases-Siguió.

Yo asentí-Que te vaya bien amor. Llévate mi auto-Le dije tendiéndole las llaves.

Ella rodo los ojos-No sé porque te gusta que ande en esa monstruosidad-Me dijo.

-No esperes que acepte que andes en taxi todo el tiempo -Le dije yo.

-Está bien-Dijo dijo tomándolas resignada.

-Te espero amor-Le dije dándole un beso.

-Te amo-Dijo antes de salir.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Gracias a todos por leer! Ya casi se acerca el final!


	20. Talento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no pertenecen a nadie, solo su personalidad pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**

Capitulo 20. Talento

Era el día de la audición. Ness caminaba de un lado a otro arrojando prendas por toda la habitación y murmurando incongruencias. Yo solo alcanzaba a captar cosas como "esto me hace ver gorda.." "demonios..No sé que ponerme" "voy a estropearlo todo" y luego "esto me hace ver gorda"… Yo rodé los ojos ante su comportamiento. Solo ella podía pensar que se veía gorda con un minishort y una camiseta que se adhería a su cuerpo. Más apetecible no podía verse.

-Puedes dejar de dar vueltas cariño?-Le dije cuando volvía a comenzar su recorrido-Estas perfecta-Le dije tendiéndole sus zapatillas Nike, ya que eran sus preferidas para bailar lo que no fuera ballet.

Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados-Estas seguro?-Me pregunto.

-Claro que sí. Además lo vas a hacer genial, deja de preocuparte-Le dije acariciando sus mejillas.

Ella respiro profundo y dijo-No sé cómo puedes soportar esto todo el tiempo.

-Es parte de ser lo que soy cariño-Le dije yo sonriendo.

Ness había preparado una rutina en solo donde combinaba Ballet con Hip Hop y luego debía audicionar junto al co-protagonista que ya había sido elegido. Esa parte no me agradaba mucho pero si ella iba a ser escogida debía acostumbrarme.

Llegamos al lugar de la audición y Jerry ya nos esperaba. Se acerco a Ness y la abrazo.

-Tú puedes hacerlo Ren-Le dijo.

-Gracias Jerry-Le dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ness pidió audicionar de última, por lo que mientras ella calentaba detrás del escenario nosotros observábamos a las demás chicas. En realidad eran muy buenas pero yo tenía confianza en Ness, era como una fuerza que se extendía por donde ella pasaba cuando estaba bailando. Esperaba que esto no estuviera dentro de las condiciones de estar enamorado para que todos pudieran verlo.

Cuando fue su turno empecé a sentir los nervios como si fuera a audicionar yo. Cruce los dedos y me acomode en mi asiento. Ella salió al escenario con un atuendo completamente negro y un moño alto. Ver Rutina y atuendo:

.com/watch?v=o0UgNdK4rzo&feature=related

Sencillamente hermoso, cuando ella termino se extendió un silencio en el auditorio, y luego los productores comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, Jerry y yo nos miramos orgullosos de lo bien que lo había hecho, era algo nuevo pues ninguna de las chicas había combinado ballet con hip hop. Luego desapareció por el telón para cambiarse para la escena, ahora venia la actuación junto con el baile. La escena consistía en que ella llegaba al lugar de un duelo de baile y debía enfrentarse a su hermano, su pareja era el co-protagonista de la película. Al poco tiempo ella salió, llevaba un top deportivo corto que dejaba ver su abdomen y una sudadera hasta las rodillas. Ver escena y atuendo:

.com/watch?v=O4f59uHC9JM&feature=related

Cuando termino los productores aplaudieron. Yo sencillamente quede impresionado, aunque había poco dialogo había actuado como si llevara años en ello. Y bailo con una fuerza y una pasión impresionante. El actor que era su pareja estrecho su mano y le dijo algo que no llegue a entender, imagino que felicitándola por su buen trabajo. Jerry se levanto y alzo sus pulgares en su dirección mientras yo le hice un gesto de triunfo con el puño. Ella soplo un beso en nuestra dirección.

Jon, el productor, se puso de pie y se dirigió a Ness-Esto es algo que nunca he hecho antes, pero he quedado totalmente impresionado con tu talento Renesme. Así que el papel es tuyo-Le dijo sonriendo.

Ella quedo sorprendida y luego comenzó a saltar de la emoción. Yo baje corriendo las escaleras y la abrace.

-Te lo dije, lo hiciste excelente-Le dije al oído.

-Gracias amor, no lo puedo creer!-Me respondió emocionada.

-Créelo, tienes mucho talento-Le dije-Ahora ya ves. Vas a grabar una película y nada menos que como protagonista.

-Oh por Dios oh por Dios!-Comenzó a repetir emocionada, parecía que aun no caía en la cuenta.

-Ness! Felicitaciones hija! Estoy orgulloso de ti!-Llego Jerry y la abrazo.

-Gracias Jerry! No podía haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda-Le dijo abrazándolo.

Un par de semanas después se había hecho público el reparto de la película y todos esperaban ver a Renesme Bruckner como actriz. Nosotros estábamos muy felices, gracias a Dios las grabaciones se hicieron en LA y no fue necesario que Ness estuviera todo el tiempo viajando. Dedicábamos las noches a amarnos como la primera vez y de vez en cuando nos quedábamos despiertos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho en el día. En ocasiones Ness me pedía ayuda con los diálogos y a mí me encantaba enriquecer su experiencia como actriz. Nuestra relación estaba cada vez mejor.

Habíamos viajado a San Diego para que mis padres conocieran a Ness. Yo estaba algo indeciso porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar mi madre pero resulto actuando como si nunca hubiera enviado a Lilith en su nombre, hecho que Renesme dejo de lado porque quería llevarse bien son su suegra, yo respire aliviado solo hasta cuando estuvimos de regreso en LA.

Unos meses después llegó el momento de la premier de Breaking Dawn aquí en Los Ángeles, así que aprovechando que Ness tenía tres días de descanso me acompañó en este momento tan importante de mi carrera. Los periodistas atestaban la alfombra roja fuera del Nokia Theater y ahora se dirigían a ambos en vez de solo a mí, lo cual era casi un alivio, aunque tampoco me gustaba que asediaran tanto a mi novia.

-Renesme te ves hermosa-Le dijo una periodista. Ella llevaba un vestido negro escotado que le llegaba a los muslos, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado y unos cuantos mechones le caían por las mejillas.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Como les va juntos chicos?-Dijo otro periodista a los dos.

-Estamos muy contentos de poder estar en la misma ciudad, ya que como saben Renesme está grabando aquí en LA-Dije yo sonriendo orgulloso.

-Así es, tratamos de sacar tiempo para poder estar juntos-Dijo ella.

-Que tal van las grabaciones de Step Up 4 Renesme?-Pregunto la chica.

-Bastante bien diría yo, todos los del reparto trabajamos duro para que la película quede perfecta-Dijo ella.

-Bueno chicos tenemos que seguir, gracias-Dije yo tomando a Ness de la mano.

En la entrada del teatro nos encontramos a los chicos, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos por lo que estuvimos hablando un rato antes de entrar.

La película fue un éxito, el teatro entero se puso de pie aplaudiendo y todos nosotros nos abrazamos por lo excelente que había quedado esta película. Las chicas sonreían y lloraban al mismo tiempo pues era un ciclo que se terminaba y era duro saber que después de casi 5 años juntos tendríamos que tomar caminos diferentes.

-Felicitaciones amor, eres excelente-Me dijo Ness sonriendo.

-Gracias cariño, es importante para mí-Le dije.

Luego de la película había una fiesta de celebración por lo que nos quedamos con los chicos contando los proyectos que venían ahora. Ellos estaban muy felices por Ness y estaban ansiosos por ver la premier de su película. Confiaban en que iba a ser un éxito. Ella se llevaba muy bien con todos y estaba agradecida por su apoyo. La fiesta duro hasta el amanecer (XD) y nosotros nos despedimos de los chicos. Apenas llegamos al apartamento ni bien nos descambiamos caímos rendidos en la cama.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Que onda gente? Se acerca el fin! No se preocupen que también les voy a regalar un epilogo asi que nos quedan dos capítulos mas! No se despeguen eh! Para ver los links recuerden poner youtube delante...


	21. Éxito

Disclaimer: La historia es mia, solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Cha chan! El capi final!

Capitulo 21. Éxito.

Habían pasado siete meses desde que Ness había comenzado a grabar y después de un arduo trabajo por fin habíamos tenido un tiempo para nosotros. Habíamos viajado a Las Vegas a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones y ahora estábamos de regreso para la premier de Step Up 4. Ness me tenia de los nervios pues daba vueltas sobre su eje tratando de subirse la cremallera del vestido. Yo rodé los ojos y la ayude para luego girarla y tomarla por los hombros.

-Todo va a salir bien, respira y tranquilízate-Le dije yo sonriendo.

-Oh Dios, que tal no les guste?-Me dijo ella mordiéndose el labio y estrujando sus manos.

Yo las tome y comencé a acariciarlas con mis pulgares-Claro que no les va a gustar, les va a encantar-Le dije.

Llegamos al Nokia Theater y estaba hasta los topes de gente. En la alfombra roja un montón de periodistas se acercaron a Ness pero estaba tan nerviosa que termine hablando yo. Luego ingresamos y saludamos a unos cuantos compañeros de reparto de Ness. Tomamos asiento y comenzó la película. Yo no podía creer que aquella chica fuera Ness, actuaba de una forma que parecía que hubiera crecido haciéndolo, y qué decir del baile. Sencillamente me encanto. Cuando termino la película hubo un estallido de aplausos y yo abrace a mi novia.

-Lo hiciste estupendo-Le dije sonriendo. Jon llego y le dijo que estaba muy contento y que quería seguir trabajando con ella-Ella solo sonrió y comenzó a felicitar a sus compañeros.

El Debut de Ness fue un éxito, todos los periódicos habían quedado muy impresionados por su desempeño en la película, diciendo que la actuación y el baile parecía que la hubiera tenido en las venas desde siempre. A Ness le habían llovido muchas propuestas de trabajo y Jerry se convirtió en su asesor, el estaba que no cabía del orgullo pues su hija había pasado de ser solo su hija a una gran actriz. La sorpresa más grande fue cuando nos llamaron a los dos para pedirnos que fuéramos los protagonistas de una película llamada A Warrior's heart.

-Estoy orgulloso de ambos chicos-Nos había dicho Jerry. Nosotros estábamos felices de llevar nuestra carrera a otro nivel.

Comenzamos de inmediato a grabar en Nueva York. La película se basaba en la vida de dos jóvenes universitarios que se conocieron accidentalmente en una fiesta, luego se dieron cuenta de que estudiaban en la misma universidad y ella era como una reina del Ballet y yo hacia el rol la estrella deportista. Mostraba los dilemas de los jóvenes en cuanto al amor, y los problemas familiares, pues el chico comienza una etapa de rebeldía cuando pierde a su padre.

Ness y yo estábamos más que bien. Llevábamos tres meses de grabaciones y estábamos a punto de terminar. Ella era excelente y yo estaba más que contento de poder trabajar juntos. Esta noche tenía una sorpresa para ella. La llevaba con los ojos vendados a la azotea del edificio donde estaba su antiguo departamento. Ella estaba despotricando pero con una sonrisa enorme.

-Me quieres matar acaso?-Me dijo cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras.

-Claro que no cariño, solo quiero darte algo-Le dije.

Cuando llegamos la puse enfrente de mi sorpresa y me acerque a su oído.

-Lista?-Pregunte.

-Si-Me dijo.

Yo le quite la venda y ella soltó un grito ahogado. En frente de nosotros había una enorme poster de nuestra película. Yo salía mirándola y con un brazo en su hombro mientras ella me sonreía.

-Oh por Dios! Gracias amor! No lo puedo creer! Mi cara esta en el techo de un edificio!-Me dijo ella.

Yo solté una carcajada. Ella aun no se habituaba a estar todos los días en los periódicos. Después deje de reír y me arrodille. Ella me miro con los ojos desmesurados.

-Renesme Bruckner.. Quieres casarte conmigo?-Le dije sacando una cajita de terciopelo y abriéndola mostrándole el anillo.

Ella primero me miro a mi y después al anillo y luego comenzó a gritar como loca-Oh por Dios! Claro que si quiero casarme contigo!-Y se arrojo a mi cuello. Por supuesto fuimos a parar al piso porque yo perdí el equilibrio al estar sobre una rodilla.

Después de reírnos por nuestro pequeño accidente y ponerle el anillo. Nos tendimos boca arriba a observar el poster.

-Nunca pensé que mi vida fuera a ser tan… llena de cosas hermosas-Me dijo-Gracias por haber entrado a la tienda ese día Jake-Dijo mirándome inmensamente.

-Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de entrar a tu vida Ness-Le dije dándole un beso en la nariz-Gracias por no ser una chica normal-Susurre.

Ella sonrió con los ojos brillantes-Te amo con toda mi alma Jacob-Dijo suavemente.

-Como yo te amo a ti Renesme-Respondí.

FIN!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

No me golpeen! Enseguida les doy el epilogo!


	22. Epílogo

Disclaimer: La historia es mia, solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capitulo 22. Epilogo.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que aquella noche en que le propuse matrimonio a Ness. Naturalmente todos los medios habían propagado la noticia de nuestro compromiso simplemente porque Ness estaba de compras con las chicas y usaba el anillo que le di.

Nuestro matrimonio fue la noticia del año. Aunque ningún medio pudo asistir porque lo hicimos privado, solo con nuestros amigos y familia. Pero se las arreglaron para conseguir la primicia y todo lo demás.

_Flashback._

Me quede congelado cuando la vi entrar del brazo de Jerry. Se veía sencillamente hermosa. Ed tuvo que darme un codazo cuando Jerry me entrego la mano de Ness porque me había quedado observándola sin parpadear. Él era el padrino y Ness había escogido a Bells de madrina. Las demás chicas eran las damas de honor.

-Despierta Jake! No es hora de soñar, por Dios si ya la tienes en frente-Me susurro Ed.

-Cuídala Jacob-Me pidió Jerry.

-Con mi vida Jerry-Respondí.

Le levante el velo y ella sonreía con los ojos brillantes.

-Te ves hermosa-Le dije sonriendo.

-Gracias-Me dijo.

Luego comenzó la ceremonia y no me di cuenta hasta cuando nos declararon marido y mujer por estar observándola. La bese con todo el amor que sentía.

-Te amo señora Black-Le dije sonriendo.

Ella soltó una carcajada-Yo te amo señor Black-Me dijo.

Todos en la iglesia aplaudieron y cuando salimos nos dirigimos a la recepción que era en la casa de Jerry. Luego de bailar juntos las chicas se la llevaron a una de las habitaciones para que se cambiara ya que teníamos la luna de miel. Ella salió usando un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba a los muslos y el cabello suelto.

Nuestra luna de miel fue en Hawaii. Fue un tiempo que nos sentó mucho mejor como pareja. Pasábamos los días tomando sol, nadando y en las noches nos dedicamos a amarnos de todas las maneras posibles.

_Fin del flashback._

Me encontraba conduciendo hacia nuestro departamento en Hollywood Hills pensando en tomarme un baño cuando llegara pues había estado todo el día grabando una nueva película llamada Incarceron. Cuando llegue a nuestro edificio estacione y salude al portero. Subí en el ascensor a nuestro piso y abrí la puerta.

-Hola?-Pregunte pues estaba todo oscuro.

Me extrañe pues Ness llegaba temprano del estudio. Aunque nos habíamos casado y ella tenía mucho trabajo, había insistido en continuar sus entrenamientos, por lo que también nos habíamos quedado en el departamento ya que le quedaba cerca del LADS. Yo había protestado mucho porque quería que nos mudáramos a una casa, como lo hacían todos los matrimonios, pero como siempre, termine haciendo lo que me pedía.

Cuando entre a nuestra habitación aun en mis pensamientos casi me muero de un susto cuando encendí la luz pues todo el lugar estaba lleno de velas y pétalos de rosa. En la cama había una pequeña cajita azul. Me acerque a ella buscando a Ness con la mirada pero no la encontré, así que la tome y la abrí. Era un sonajero. Primero fruncí el ceño confuso y luego abrí los ojos impresionado.

-Parece que después de todo tendremos que buscar una casa-Dijo la voz de mi esposa a mis espaldas. Yo voltee mudo de la impresión.

-Estas?...Estas embarazada?-Le pregunte acercándome a ella.

Ella asintió tendiéndome una paleta blanca. Era una prueba de embarazo.

-Estás segura?-Le dije aterrado porque no fuera cierto. Aun recordaba aquella ocasión en la que un médico me dijo que tal vez Ness no podría tener hijos.

Al parecer ella me interpreto mal porque comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Yo.. lo siento.. Pensé que ibas a estar feliz-Me dijo entrecortadamente. Yo le puse un dedo en los labios.

-Estas bromeando?-Le dije-Estoy más que feliz! Por Dios voy a ser papa!-Le dije soltando carcajadas de felicidad.

Ella sonrió y me abrazo.

-Yo no estaba segura por lo que me había sucedido hace tiempo. No creía que pudiera estarlo a pesar de los tratamientos, por lo que fui al médico y él me lo confirmo, parece que si hicieron efecto después de todo-Me explico aun sonriendo.

Yo volví a abrazarla y nos recostamos en la cama haciendo planes para cuando nuestro bebe naciera. Ahora nuestra vida iba a ser diferente, una vez más la chica de la cual me enamore me sorprendió con un hermoso regalo, una familia. Pero de que me extrañaba? Si después de todo desde el principio supe que ella no era una chica normal.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Esto se acabo señoras y señores! Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas y que les haya gustado este fic Jacob/Ness… Ahora! Dejenme sus reviews! Que opinan del embarazo de Ness? Sorpresivo? =D Cuidense mucho! ALOHAAAAA


End file.
